The second chance
by MyMerryMen
Summary: It's Christmas and Steph is left behind in Trenton while Ranger is in the wind. She takes it very hard and misses him terribly. Incited by Tank Steph writes Ranger a letter telling him how much she really loves him in the hope of finally getting her someday. All the while Ranger is in mortal danger and it causes him to take stock of his life. This is a Babe story with a HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

**_A/N: Hey there. I'm in the middle of writing the sequel to A Life Worth Loving and needed a little break so I thought to give you all a little Christmas present. This will be a short story, just a few chapters, but I hope I'll make the Babes happy. Merry Christmas to everybody!_**

**_This story isn't beta'ed and something tells me that it's not my best work grammar-wise so please be gracious and bear with me._**

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**December 23****rd****, two o'clock in the afternoon**

Steph looked out of her living room window and sighed deeply. The rooftops of the surrounding houses, the trees, the cars in the parking lot, the street, everything was covered with snow. And we're not talking slush here. It was the real thing, a firm layer of solid white frosty magic. And to top it off, thick snowflakes were silently floating through the air towards the ground adding to the winter wonderland impression. Every other year she would have felt giddy over the opportunity of a white Christmas. She'd spend her time at the mall doing her Christmas shopping and would drive over to Val to help her nieces decorate Christmas cookies. She'd meet with friends, mooch dinners at her parent's, and spread the Christmas spirit at Rangeman. This year, however, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders. No joy or anticipation was filling her; every day it was a new challenge to stand up, shower and tackle the day. Sixteen days. That's how long Ranger had been gone. Sixteen days and nights filled with dread and anxiety that he might not return.

_"__This one will be tough, Babe. I want you to know that, no matter the qualifier, I love you, always have, always will, and should something happen to me I made sure in my last will and testament that you'll be financially cared of and won't have to worry about a thing for the rest of your life."_

_"__Ranger, what are you talking about? Of course you'll come back. You are batman."_

She remembered him chuckling as he was sitting on the edge of her bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

_"__As much as I've always loved you seeing me as some kind of superhero, I'm not. I'm just a man, Babe, and I'm mortal."_

His words had frightened her. There was so much absoluteness, so much closure to them. As though Ranger had already made peace with the fact that he won't return. When he finally leaned down and kissed her tenderly on her lips it didn't help with the dread growing in her. The kiss had been sweet and filled with love, sorrow and sadness. It had been a kiss goodbye.

Wiping away the tear that had stolen its way down her cheek, Steph came back to her task at hand. She needed to light a new candle for Ranger. She had promised him to always keep a light on for him so should he get lost, all he had to do was looking for the candle burning in her window and he'd find his way home. Of course it was meant figuratively, but it was her hope that he'd draw strength from the thought in the dark days and nights ahead of him. Pulling the small stump of the still burning candle from the big lantern on the window sill, she lit a new one and placed it on the plate in the middle before closing the glass door. It would burn nonstop for three days and nights until it was time to replace it with another one. Not one second would her window be without the warming flickering of a candle flame. Letting it go out, even if it was just for a moment, would feel like letting Ranger down, giving him a reason to give up on himself. He had to come back or she'd be forever lost. She was in love with him, had been for a long time, but he couldn't or wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, always keeping himself on the frindge of her life. It didn't matter. You couldn't control whom your heart fell for and she would take whatever Ranger was willing to offer her. Turning around to the ringing of her phone in the kitchen, Steph blew out the flame of the stump in her hand and walked over to where her cell phone lay.

"Hello?"

"Hey Steph, this is Conny. Business is slow so Lula and I just decided that we are in the mood for some Christmas shopping at the mall. Do you want to join us?"

In the background Steph could hear Lula shouting something about her better getting her ass over to them or else they would come and drag her out of her apartment.

"Thanks Conny, but I'm really not in the mood."

"Steph, what's going on? You never say no when there's a chance to hit Macy's. For the past two weeks you've been mopey. You're coming to the office every day to bring donuts, but it's as though you aren't really with us."

"It's nothing, Conny. I'm just in a funk because Ranger is in the wind."

"All the more reason to come with us. You need a change of scenery."

There was the sound of a scuffle and suddenly Lula was on the phone.

"Yo, skinny ass white girl. Yo better gonna get yo ass up and come over here. Now. Yo need Christmas spirit and Lula knows 'xactly what to do."

"Listen Lula, I know you and Conny mean well, but I'm really not in the mood-"

"Nonsense," Lula interrupted her. "We go shopping and yo feel better."

"No. Lula, I'm serious. I won't go," Steph bit back with her temper flaring. "Why can't you just once accept my decision? Now give me Conny."

"Geez, no need to get huffy with yo friends."

Lula sounded miffed, but there wasn't much that Steph could do about it. She was off her game and for the first time meeting with her friends didn't sound like something she could handle.

"Steph? This is Conny again."

"Listen, I'm sorry for letting you two down but as I tried to tell Lula I really don't feel like leaving my apartment."

"It's okay, honey. Just call if you need a little company and we'll come over to you."

Steph promised to do that and then said goodbye. She'd just laid her phone back down on the kitchen counter when it rang again. A look at the display had the corners of her mouth twitch up into a small smile.

"Hey Tank."

"Little girl. It's so good to hear your voice. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Nah, don't lie to me, Steph. The times you've been over here since Ranger left I can count on one hand and when you were here, you looked sad and lost. Tell me what's going on, little girl. We all miss having you here and we are worried that something might be wrong."

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, Steph bit down to fight the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Ranger came to me the night he left for his mission," she finally whispered. "He said things, Tank. Things that have me full of fear."

"What did he tell you, little girl?"

"He said that he'd leave for a mission and he didn't know whether he'd come back. That this time was different and that the odds weren't just stacked against him but that his survival was deemed unlikely. He told me that he wanted to see me a last time to have the picture of me in my bed edged into his memory and that if it came to the worst and he didn't return that he made sure I'm taken care of. It was more than he'd ever told me, Tank, and he seemed so defeated. That's not the right state of mind to leave for a mission. I'm scared, Tank."

On the other end of the line she could hear a sigh before Tank spoke up and his deep baritone filled the line.

"He told you more than he was allowed to, little girl, but you have to stop worrying. Ranger is the best of the best for a reason. The moment he boarded his plane bringing him to who knows where he had his mind straightened out. Leaving you and all the missed chances behind might have made him sad and filled him with regret, but the moment the mission started he put all that out of his head. Be sure about that."

"What if he doesn't come back, Tank? How am I supposed to go on then?"

"He will return, Steph. Never doubt that. You have to be strong and believe in his success, you owe him that much. If we give up on him, how is he supposed to keep going?"

In his office at Rangeman, Tank pinched the bridge of his nose when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sob at the other end of the line. How could Ranger do that to her? He must have had a really weak moment to divulge so much information. Why couldn't he finally admit the feelings he had for his Babe, put a ring on her finger and be done with it. He was such a fool.

"Tell me, little girl. Have you ever told him how much you love him?"

"He doesn't do relationships and stupid things like kids and marriage, Tank. He was up front about that. His love doesn't come with a ring, but a condom might come in handy."

"WHAT? Don't tell me he gave you these shitty lines."

"It's okay. He's always been honest with me. That's more than I can say about the other men in my life."

"No, it's not okay, little girl, because I know for a fact that this man loves you with all his heart. I don't know what his problem is aside from the fact that he has his head up his ass."

That made Steph chuckle as she wiped at her cheeks slick with tears. "I'm not sure he'd approve of you talking about him like that, Tank."

"Well, he can kiss my ass, thank you very much. Steph, he might be my friend, probably my best friend though we don't really socialize, but you are my friend, too, and I care for you deeply. You are utmost important to me. Standing order at Rangeman is to protect you from any harm and hurt no matter what. For me, that also implicates any pain he might cause you. The contrast between his words and his actions hurt you and left you in an emotional limbo and for that he'll have to answer me when he returns."

"I love him, Tank."

It was the first time Steph admitted that out loud and it felt good, like a little weight was taken from her heart.

"I know. Believe me I know. I can see it in your eyes, in every gesture, every smile, but you have to tell him that, Steph, in clear words."

"I'm not much of a talker when it comes to emotions."

"I know, but for your own emotional health you have to tell him once and for all how you feel about him and what you want from him. He might be too much of a chicken shit to act on it, but then you have a chance for closure and moving on. It pains me to watch you suffering under his stubbornness."

"You know what?" Steph replied with a sniff. "You are right, Tank. It's time to stand up for myself. Perhaps I'll write him a letter that he can read once he's back."

"Now, that's a good idea. That way he can think about it in peace before he has to react. I know you think of him as batman, but he's just a man, Steph; a man that is easily scared by emotional stuff and shuts down instead of opening his heart even if he'd never admit to it."

"I guess with all the heroic things you do on a daily basis, it's easy to forget that you all are just men and not the Justice League," Steph smiled into the phone.

"That's so you, little girl," Tank laughed on the other end. "Only you can see anything heroic in our jobs while the rest of the world deems us thugs. So, joking aside, will you come over and visit with us? No searches, just fun. We all miss you and Ella promised us fresh Christmas cookies this afternoon. The vultures are already circling the break room."

"No, Tank. Not today. I think I will sit down and write my letter to Ranger. I can't get my mind off him anyway."

"Okay, but tomorrow you'll come over, even if it is just for an hour. Promised? Don't make me send someone over to get you."

"Okay, big guy. Tomorrow I'll come."

After they said their goodbyes, Steph once more laid her cell phone down on the kitchen counter, turned around and looked over to the window where the candle shone in the twenty inch high lantern.

_Please Ranger, if you hear me, come back to me. I love you and it's time that you learn how deep my feelings are running._

Sighing, Steph went to the fridge, grabbed a baby carrot and dropped it in Rex' cage. It was time to face the music and the talk with Tank had given her a new strength that she had missed for quite a while. With her newfound resolve she walked over to her bureau, grabbed her stationery and her best pen and then said down at her dining table. For a moment she struggled with what to write, but then she just let her mind run free and the words flowed out onto the paper.

_Dear Ranger,_

_When you read this it means that you are back from your mission. At least I hope you are. It would pain me to no end if I had to realize that I'm too late and missed my chance to tell you what you really mean to me. We are both not good at talking about emotions. That's why I'm doing this via paper – to give me the time to think over my words, and to give you the time to let them sink in._

_Ranger, I love you. And I don't talk about an infatuation or some crush. I'm in love with you. Your stubbornness and one-word-answers are driving me insane and yet they are part of what I love most about you. When your blank face slams down and you withdraw from me I could climb up walls, yet it draws me to you because I want to be the one to challenge you, to pull you out of your comfort zone and drink in the rampancy of an uncontrolled life. I love that you take me serious, that you support me no matter what, and that I know I can always count on you to be there for me and pick me up when I struggle. I want to offer you the same._

_You are my best friend, but my feelings are running so much deeper. When the corner of your lip turns up and your blank face melts away, it makes my day and the sound of your laughter is the most wonderful music in my ears. You challenge me and I can't tell you how much that means to me. Sometimes I wished you wouldn't let me get away with so much, but then again it just proves how deep your feelings for me run that you can't withstand my charm (smile)._

_I know you told me your life doesn't lend itself to relationships and if that is your last word I have no other choice but accept your decision, but I hope that before you shut down and ban any thought of us ever being together that you'll pause for a moment to think about the following. You deserve to be happy. No matter what you've done in your past, your soul ain't tainted. You are a wonderful man, a good dad, an even better friend. Your past doesn't dictate who you are or what you deserve in life. As for your missions, I've proven in the past and I'm proving right now that I can deal with them. Yes, I'm sad when you are gone and I feel a little lost, but that's normal if the one you love is risking his life at the other end of the world. Us being just friends or in a relationship doesn't change the loss I'd feel if you didn't come back. It would be the same for me. I realized that much when the Scrog mess went down. With Rangeman I have a building full of friends I can count on to pick me up and make me feel better. The guys have been so wonderful to me these past two weeks. Just before I started to write this letter, Tank called to check in with me and convinced me to come over to them tomorrow for a little chat and socializing. You see I'm taken care of emotionally. The danger coming from your enemies is of course another story. There's nothing I can say to make that disappear. It's a threat that is looming over my head as your friend and it would probably just intensify as your spouse. But it's a threat I'm willing to accept because it would be worth a life by your side and don't I have a say in this matter? It's my life we are talking about so it should be my decision. If we'd sit down and discuss the possible danger openly without one of us insisting on their point of view, I'm sure we could come up with a way to make me safer. You have no clue to what lengths I'd be willing to go for the chance at a relationship with you. I really want this, Ranger, want us. I have for a long time and believe me when I say that I thought it through and looked at it from every angle. The bottom line? You are the man I want to spend my life with, as long as fate will give us the chance to be together._

_All this being said, please know that no matter what you decide, I'm your friend and will always be. A life without you in it is unthinkable for me and I take you in any capacity that I can, but I thought it was time to tell you how I really feel and what I think about your concerns. _

_Feel loved and hugged. I'll always be yours,_

_Stephanie_

Steph read the letter one more time before carefully folding it and tucking it into an envelope. The thought of giving it to Ranger made her uncomfortable because baring her feelings scared her, but she had made up her mind and it was time. Enough of all those innuendos, stolen kisses and dancing around each other; it was time to grow up and stand up for what she wanted in life. Labelling the envelope with Ranger's name she put it next to her answering machine. She'd take it with her tomorrow when she'd drive over to Rangeman, fob her way up in Ranger's apartment and set it out for him to read once he was home. It wasn't lost on her how much lighter she felt now that she had all her thoughts written down on paper.

Outside darkness started to take over and the candle in her window spread a soft light in the room. Her apartment was warm and cozy and Steph decided a hot cocoa, a warm blanket and The Princess Bride was how she wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon. The last time she had seen the movie she'd snuggled in Ranger's arms a few days before he left and she would think of him watching it now.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thank you for reading and reviewing ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

**_A/N: Thanks so much to everybody who's following this story or has even favorited it and of course a big, big thank you to those who reviewed. Your words are the fuel to my engine ... hehehe ... Anyway, I'm happy you like the first chapter and I hope that you will enjoy the second one just as much. Here we go._**

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**December 23****rd****, 1620 hours**

Badakhshan mountains, Afghanistan, near the Pakistani border.

A nasty, ice-cold wind was blowing down the mountainside, causing the four men's cheeks to burn and their eyes to water. In the distance, down in the valley, the simple buildings of a small village were barely visible in the increasing twilight.

"Shall I fire?"

Skip, their sniper, lay on the frozen rock at the edge of a cliff, his eyes trained on their target a mile away, and waited for his CO's order.

"No, not without clearance by command," Ranger replied while watching the movement of the group of Taliban through his binoculars. "Kaminski? Radio in that we made contact and request permission to fire."

"Aye."

The man called Kaminski quickly divested himself of his backpack and started to assemble his radio gear.

"Sir, I have the target in perfect view. In a few minutes it will be too dark for a safe shot." Skip adjusted two small wheels on his sighting scope to accommodate the wind and looked over his shoulder at his commanding officer.

"I know, doesn't change the chain of command. Kaminski?"

"We're in a dead zone; there's no signal. I need to move further up the mountain."

"Let's make the hit," the fourth man, Akroyd, interjected with a grim face. "Our MO is to eliminate El'Amir. Contacting command won't change that. I say go for it and then let us get the hell out of here. We are so deep in enemy territory that we can't sneeze without alarming anybody."

"Negative, Akroyd. Our orders are clear. Track down El'Amir, radio command, eliminate target after clearance."

"And what if he moves out tonight? It took us thirteen days and nights to find him. This was supposed to be a three day operation. Our provisions are long used up, we all have a severe cold with fever, are dehydrated and beyond exhausted. We're in desperate need of water, food and medical care."

"I have a clear line of fire, sir. It's now or never," they heard Skip's voice in their com units.

He was still lying face-down on the rock, his eyes focused on the target in the scope of his sniper rifle, his finger stretched out next to the trigger.

"Negative. We abort for today. Let's move further up towards the mountain top and contact the base. Afterwards we'll come back down here and rest for the remaining night. At sunrise Skip will take up position and we'll finish this assignment."

Ranger's voice was calm, his orders clear and the young men surrounding him obeyed without further objections. He knew that Akroyd with his barely twenty years was the weak link in their small group, but the guy had scouting talents that made him irreplaceable on this mission. He reminded him a lot of himself in younger days. Full of heat, ready to take on the world, yet not used to what combat stress and hard-core survival meant. Watching him struggle brought back memories of his own first mission gone bad and how he'd looked up to his commanding officer and his calm and quiet manner even when shit hit the fan. Now, he was thirty-five and the one in the front seat and he had to lead his small team on a suicide mission where they had to invade enemy territory deeper than anybody ever before, constantly dodging the enemy that was spread in small groups all over the mountains. Their survival was deemed unlikely, but they signed up anyway because eliminating El'Amir, one of the leading heads of the Taliban and responsible for the death of uncounted American soldiers and civilians, was important not just for the safety of their compatriots in this country, but also for the Afghan people who were suffering under the Taliban's brute violence.

"Get your night vision gear ready. It will take us several hours to reach the peak."

The men mounted their devices to their helmets and minutes later they were on their way up the mountain under Ranger's lead.

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 24<strong>**th****, 0830 hours**

Snow had started to fall over night leaving the men wet and freezing but at least they had something to quench their thirst with and sooth their sore throats. Now in the morning, the sky was bleak with deep hanging clouds and the snowfall had become so heavy that they couldn't see further than fifteen yards. Ranger stood behind Skip at the edge of the cliff with his binoculars in front of his eyes and cursed inwardly. Even with their high-tech gear there was no chance for them to see the village in the valley or the enemy hiding there. To make things worse, he and his men were in a bad shape, cold, sick and starving, but the weather left them no other choice than to wait for the snowfall to lighten up. Around midnight they had reached the mountain top and had finally been able to contact the base they had taken off from fourteen days ago. Their orders were clear. They were given permission to eliminate El'Amir as soon as there'd be another contact. After their mission was completed, they were to march east over the next mountain range and cross the Pakistani border. Once on Pakistani ground they'd be picked up by a Blackhawk and flown out – if they made it that far.

"Take cover under the trees and rest, I'll take over first watch. We have to wait for the weather to clear up," Ranger spoke into his com-unit and heard the men grunt in response. Due to the snowfall their descent through the night had ben arduous and they didn't have the chance to take a rest. Their bodies were outspent and working at their limit. They needed time to sleep and recover. Looking for shelter for himself, he finally moved under the deep hanging branches of a spruce, covered himself with needles and twigs and closed his eyes, his mind fully alert for the slightest noise. In his ear-piece he could hear the deep breathing of his three men already asleep.

_Be vigilant, soldier, and let them rest. Otherwise they'll be too exhausted to function._

Three hours later, a faint chiming of bells caused Ranger to open his eyes and take in his surroundings.

"Kaminski, Akroyd, Skip."

Immediately the different breathing patterns in his ear changed and he knew his men were awake.

"What's that?"

"I don't know."

"Stay covered," Ranger warned them. "It makes no sense to retreat and risk leaving tracks in the snow."

Ranger had lifted his head and was trying to see past his feet, but the snow was still falling heavy and there wasn't much to see. Listening to the chimes coming closer he could feel the muscles in his body tense and his right hand inched to the handgun strapped to his chest. Then he could hear the unmistakable sound of a dog barking.

"Fuck," sounded Akroyd's voice in his ear-piece.

"Stay calm and wait. Sounds like shepherds. With a little luck they will pass without realizing that we are here," Ranger strained his ears to determine the direction the noise was coming from, but the snow was tampering with the sound. He wasn't worried about the animals wearing the bells and the herders accompanying them were a calculable risk, but even with the thick snowfall the dog would be able to pick up their scent and that was bad news.

After two minutes of anxious waiting there was no doubt that whatever was out there was moving in their direction.

"Everybody, stay calm. Have your guns ready, but no moving until it's absolutely necessary and no one shoots except to defend himself. We don't know whether there are Taliban lurking around here and we need to avoid a confrontation if at all possible. If we want to complete this assignment it's necessary that we stay undetected."

"Aye," came Kaminski's reply while the other two answered with 'sir'.

Three more agonizingly slow minutes passed by, but finally a group of mountain goats with their young goatherds appeared between the spruces Ranger and his men were lying under. The four men pulled their feet further under the branches, making themselves as invisible as possible. The goats with their chiming bells completely ignored them and the herders didn't seem to pay attention either. Ranger sent a quick prayer to heaven and kept his eyes trained on the men accompanying the animals. They were four young boys and one old man and luckily they were completely focused on the path they were following. Then it happened. The guard dog escorting them stopped a couple yards away from the tree Kaminski was lying under, his nose in the air, sniffing.

_Go on_, Ranger tried to prompt him, _there's nothing there for you,_ but the dog stood frozen in place and eyed the spruce in front of him.

In contrast to Akroyd and Skip, Kaminski had already been on a few missions and Ranger trusted him to keep his cool, but the situation had FUBAR written all over it. Grabbing a fir cone, Ranger cautiously threw it in the opposite direction to distract the dog, but it didn't work. Helplessly, he had to watch as the animal started to lift his lips and snarl menacingly. Instantly, one of the boys went over and tried to make the dog go with him, but it refused to move even an inch. Instead, it stayed focused on Kaminski under the spruce and barked between snarls. The boy looked suspiciously at the tree, stepped closer and started to poke his hiking stick between the snow-covered branches. The four soldiers held their breath and then everything happened at once. The young goatherd became aware of Kaminski under his cover of twigs and needles and called out to his companions, the dog attacked Kaminski's leg who shot the animal and grabbed the kid while Ranger, Akroyd and Skip jumped up and overpowered the remaining herders, holding the old man at gun point.

"Fuck!" Akroyd yelled, completely losing his cool. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What now?"

They had rounded the group up and made them kneel on the ground, their guns aimed at their heads.

"We can't let them go. They'll run straight down to the village and inform the Taliban."

"We have to tie them to the trees, finish our job and leave."

"They'd freeze to death. That's not an option. Besides, they'd probably be missed and searched for which would mean an uncalculable danger for us," Ranger answered Skip and Kaminski calmly, his mind working a mile a minute to find a solution.

"Who cares whether they die?" Akroyd was beside himself. "What the hell are they doing here anyway in this weather?"

"I care. They are unarmed children. Civilians. They are not the enemy."

"We don't know that," Akroyd snarled. "For all we know they sympathize with the Taliban. They have to go."

"No!" Ranger looked at him and tried to make the young man in front of him see the truth. "What do you want to do? Shoot them? Killing them would be a war crime and bring us straight do The Hague. These kids are nothing but goatherds and the old man is their chaperon. Look at them Akroyd. They are civilians. They have nothing to do with our mission, they were just at the wrong time at the wrong place. We are no cold-blooded murderers."

Akroyd was right in his face and Ranger could see the confusion, anger and fear in his eyes born out of an overwhelming situation.

"We can't set them free. They'll betray us."

"We can and we must! There's no other choice." Ranger stared him straight in the eyes, exuding raw power and dominance out of every pore. He looked at Skip and Kaminski who were watching them closely. "This way or that way the mission is compromised. We will let them go and start moving over the mountain range. That was it, gentleman. We are on the retreat. I won't unnecessarily risk your lives by staying here. In this weather it will probably take us another two days before we'll reach the rendezvous point so let's see to it that we arrive there safe and sound."

The young soldiers in front of him looked defeated, but didn't object.

"Go, you are free!" Ranger said to the old man after helping him up. The man just looked at him, trying to understand. "I said go," Ranger waved his hands down the hill in the direction the group had been moving. "You are free."

The old man quickly spoke to the boys still kneeling on the floor, helped them up and pushed them forward. Turning back, he stretched his hand out and Ranger could see relief and gratitude in the old, wrinkly eyes.

"Be safe and merry Christmas," he told the old man and shook his hand before turning back to his own men and ordering them to move.

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 24<strong>**th****, three o'clock in the afternoon**

Steph motored down the ramp into the Rangeman garage and parked in her usual spot next to Ranger's Porsche. Seeing the sleek, black car brought a smile to her lips and she quickly patted the envelope tugged away in the front pocket of her thick winter jacket. She was just getting out of her car, when the door to the stairwell banged open and Lester and Bobby muscled their way out of it.

"Beautiful."

"Bomber."

Les reached her first and with a shriek she found herself up in his arms in a breath constricting bear hug before he pressed a sloppy, wet kiss right on her lips.

"I missed you so much, Beautiful. You can't just vanish out of my life like that right before Christmas. How am I supposed to deal with all the god-awful merriness without you?"

Steph laughed and squeezed him close. Now that she was here she suddenly realized how much she had missed her friends.

"Now, now," Bobby interjected while cautiously removing Steph from Lester's embrace. "Let the girl breath and greet her favorite medic."

He enveloped Steph in a tight hug and pressed a lingering kiss on her curls before whispering in her ear. "Good to have you here, Steph. I know you long for Ranger to be back and being here might make you miss him even more, but we need you, too. You are our light, especially at this time of the year with many of us not having a family to turn to for love and support."

Steph squeezed him and quickly kissed his cheek. "Sorry for not coming around lately. You are right, I struggle a little with Ranger gone, but I promise I'll do better from now on."

"That's all I want to hear," Bobby leaned back and smiled down at her.

"So, Beautiful," Lester pulled her back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You ready to move this party up to five? The guys are anxious to see you plus I saved you some of Ella's gingerbread cookies yesterday."

"I promise I'll be with you in a few, but first I need to go up to Ranger's apartment."

"You want us to accompany you?" Bobby looked at her with concern written all over his face.

"No, I'm fine. Promise. Go ahead and prep a perfect mug of coffee for me and I'll join you in a minute."

The two men vanished in the stairwell and Steph stepped into the elevator waiting for her thanks to someone at the monitors sending it down for her. Fobbing her way up to seven, she couldn't help but smile into the camera. Yes, she missed Ranger, but being greeted by Les and Bobby the way they did and feeling their love and support had left her with a warm fuzzy feeling in her heart.

Up on seven she entered Ranger's apartment with her key and let herself be enveloped by the calm always greeting her here. This was Ranger's place and looking around she realized it suited him and his uncommitted lifestyle to the dot. It was masculine and elegant, but it was just a meaningless shell without any hint who the owner was or what was important to him. It missed the mementos, the little things that would make it homey; just like the man didn't allow himself to get too comfortable and give up any information about himself.

Standing in the open apartment door, she wondered where she should place her letter. In the hall next to the silver platter for his keys, in the kitchen on the breakfast bar or on the nightstand next to the bed? In the end she decided the hall was the right place. That way he would see the envelope when he'd enter his apartment and could make up his mind when and where to read it. For a moment, Steph stood there, staring at the white square holding her most secret thoughts and feelings. That was it. The moment she'd leave the apartment and the letter behind, Ranger would once and for all know how she felt about him. She loved him. God, she loved him so much. But how was he supposed to know that if she never really told him? Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she turned around and let the door fall shut behind her. Shall fate take the reins. However Ranger would decide on the matter, she would have him in her life, but now at least there was a small chance for a shared future.

"Angel," Cal wrapped her up in his arms when she stepped off the elevator on five. "It's so good to have you here. Please tell me you'll come tomorrow so I can watch you unwrapping my Christmas gift for you."

"Aaaaw, you have a gift for me? You are the best." Steph smiled up at him, pulled his face down to her and kissed the flaming skull on his forehead. "I'll be at my parents in the morning, but I promise that afterwards I'll come over here and spend the afternoon with you. Perhaps we can convert the conference room in a movie theatre and watch some Christmas classics."

"As long as it isn't Ghostbuster," Cal laughed good naturedly and quickly grabbed Steph's hand that wanted to hit him to press a soft kiss on her knuckles.

It took a while to come to the end of the welcome wagon, but after she had hugged and kissed all the assembled guys on shift, the jolly atmosphere started to settle and Steph walked down the hall to Tank's office.

"Hey big guy," she stuck her head through the crack in the door. "You busy or do you have time for a hug?"

"Little girl," Tank straightened up and gave her a dazzling smile. "A hug is just what the doctor ordered," he opened his arms and pulled Steph close when she jumped on his lap. "I saw you entering Ranger's apartment," he pointed at his computer screen that showed an infinite loop of the in-house security feed.

"Yeah, I brought the letter upstairs that I wrote yesterday."

"Did you write plain and honest how you feel and didn't hold back?"

"Yep, everything's out in the open. Now it's up to him to make a decision."

"I'm so proud of you. If he should keep the stick up his ass and decide for the friend route, just let me know and I'll take you out on a date that you'll never forget."

Steph looked at his face and saw how serious he was.

"Tank," she cupped his face with both her hands so he'd know she meant every word. "No matter how Ranger decides, I hope to go on this date with you. I want to spend an evening with you and see how you are outside of work. You and the guys here are my best friends and adopted family and I love nothing more than seeing you all relaxed and laid-back."

"In that case let me start planning," Tank smiled at her, took her hands in his and kissed both their palms. "You'll be here for a while?"

"Yes, Lester said something about gingerbread cookies and I hope Bobby and he have a cup of sugary, creamy coffee ready for me. It's time to tread the guys to some of my trademark moans. I know they are waiting for them," Steph grinned and pressed a big kiss on Tank's cheek.

"I have to finish these reports but perhaps we can all do Shorty's for dinner?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Steph smiled causing Tank to laugh.

"No, I guess in your case I don't."

Steph skipped out of his office and walked down the hall. Lester and Bobby were in the control room shooting shit with Brett and Junior and even from the distance she could see the plate with cookies and the mug of steaming coffee waiting for her. Thankful for the wonderful friends she had, she walked into the room, stepped behind Lester and slung her arms around his waist.

"Hey Beautiful," he turned around, wrapped her in his arms and softly kissed her hair. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything fine. Just happy that I have you and Bobby in my life," she smiled up at him and enjoyed the comforting feeling she always got when she was in their arms. They weren't Ranger's, but they'd do until the man of her heart would be back and she'd finally feel whole again.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Thank you for reading and reviewing ~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everybody... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**I want to thank everybody who took the time and reviewed the past chapter. Your comments made me smile and fed my drive to continue this story. Thanks so much.**_

_**Disclaimer as always: **__**All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The second chance**

**Chapter 3**

**December 25th, 1400 hours**

Silently the group of four men fought their way through the thigh-high snow. Since twenty-nine hours they were on the move, just interjected by one three-hour break for sleep, and they were beyond outspent. Gritting their teeth, they kept putting one foot ahead of the other, their fatigues drenched and frozen in places. Any feeling in their wet, ice-cold bodies was long lost and their legs were shaking with complete exhaustion. Twenty-nine gruesome hours and whatever energy and stamina had been left back when they'd started their hike was long depleted. This was no longer about reaching their rendezvous safe and sound, this was about plain survival, about getting out of this alive at all. The constant snowfall had finally died down, but therefore the temperature had dropped to fifteen degree and they were in danger of freezing to death if they stopped moving. Every step was an agony and more and more often their knees buckled and it got harder and harder to straighten up and go on.

"Come on," Ranger urged his men on, his breath crystallizing in front of his mouth, instantly freezing in the beard that had grown over the past two weeks, as he tackled another snowdrift. "We are on the peak. I want to reach the protection of the tree line before darkness sets in."

His men were fighting, but there was just so much more they could do before their bodies would shut down. He had to get them to the safety of the trees and find shelter for a couple hours.

"We made it this far and I won't accept anybody giving up now. Remember your advanced training. You've been through much worse."

That wasn't entirely true because all through their training they'd been exposed to controlled situations and never faced a real struggle for survival, but he needed to keep them going. Ranger pushed his body through the drift, then stood aside and watched his men pass him. They looked like death walking, were all running a temperature, were dehydrated and hadn't eaten anything since eleven days. This time their enemy didn't come at them with bullets and explosives, their foe was within themselves and their iron wills to survive was the only weapon they had to their defense.

"Kaminski," Ranger called out to the man at the front. "Contact command while we're up here and give them our position."

Nodding, the young man dropped down onto his knees, unbuckled his backpack and grabbed his radio gear. His fingers were frozen stiff even though he was wearing gloves and he needed a few attempts, but finally the equipment was assembled and he searched for the right transmission channel.

"Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Are you receiving me? Over."

The men tensely listened to the static noise in the radio, but nobody got back to them.

"Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Come in, please."

Nothing. The only sound coming out of the radio was interferences. The men pressed their lips together and let their shoulders slump. Then, finally, a cracking.

"Vulture one, this is Hawkeye. We hear you loud and clear. What's your position?"

Ranger kept his blank face firmly in place, but Akroyd, Skip and Kaminski let go a breath of relief. Hearing the voice of the radio operator on base was like a snippet of home; comforting, something to hang on to, to give them strength and nourish their will to fight. Kaminski gave the operator their position, a summary of the events and their general condition, and agreed on a time for their pick-up with an alternative in case they wouldn't make it in time. Ranger looked at the faces of his men and could see the relief in them. It had been the right decision to try to contact the base. If it hadn't worked out, the whole plan had backfired and probably taken the last fight out of his men, signing their death certificate, but now he could see a glimpse of new found hope in their eyes. The chances that they would master the rest of the way down to the valley to their rendezvous had just increased.

"Okay men, get up," he ordered the three young men in front of him who staggered back to their feet. "You can see the tree-line below us. That's our destination. Once there we'll find us some shelter and rest for a while. We neither can light up a fire, nor can we risk falling asleep, but we can warm each other with our body heat so think puppy pile and start moving."

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 25th, nine o'clock in the morning<span>**

Steph sprawled in her bed under the sheets and tried to find the strength in her to open her eyes. Christmas morning. Finally it was there and nonetheless she couldn't feel the slightest joy and anticipation in her. She missed Ranger. Where was he? Was he doing okay? Was he in danger?

_Sure he is; he's on a mission, moron,_ Steph mentally smote her brow and shook her head.

Was he thinking about her? Probably not if he was busy fighting for his life. But then again, perhaps the thought of her gave him strength to survive whatever the government had sent him into. Turning over onto her side, Steph snuggled deeper into the warmth of her bed and let a small tear trickle out of her eye.

_Please come back to me, Ranger. I need you._

Just as she was on the verge of going back to sleep, Steph heard the locks at her front door tumble. What the hell? That couldn't be a stalker; not on Christmas morning, right? Perking up her ears, she lay on her side and listened to the sounds coming from the living room. Someone was moving around. There, that was the faucet in the kitchen. Stalkers normally didn't make themselves comfortable so she decided to give free reins to whoever had broken into her apartment and let nature run its course. She was way too comfortable to stand up and investigate.

In the end she must have fallen asleep again because a well-known warm voice and a warm, callous hand stroking her cheek brought her back from a peaceful slumber.

"Steph, honey, wake up."

"Uh, lemme sleep."

"No can do, sleeping beauty. It's Christmas and your nieces are waiting for you at your parent's place."

Opening her eyes, Steph blinked a few times before focusing on the handsome dark-skinned man lying next to her in her bed, propped up on one of his elbows and smiling down at her.

"Bobby, what are you doing here?" She asked, stopping the movement of his hand stroking her cheek to snuggle her face into his big palm.

"I'm your personal wake-up service and designated driver of the day," he grinned, showing off his pearly white teeth. "It snowed the whole night and now it's freezing. Les and I don't want you to drive with your POS car with that much snow and ice on the streets. So we had an arm wrestling match over who would get to wake you up and bring you to your parents and I won," Bobby smiled over his whole face.

"There's something seriously wrong with you, Bobby Brown, if you are that happy about waking me up. Everybody knows I'm not a morning person."

"Bomber, every minute spent with you is a happy minute in my book. So come on and get out of bed. Coffee and donuts are waiting for you in the kitchen."

Bobby leaned over, pressed a lingering kiss on her brow and then stood up and walked out of the bedroom. Sniffing the air, Steph sighed at the mix of his Davidoff Cool Water and the scent of freshly brewed coffee. That was just the right incentive to get her moving. A quick look out of her bedroom window revealed the whole extend of the nightly snowfall. The cars were all completely snowed in, covered with two foot of fresh white magic, with the exception of one shiny black Rangeman Navigator that stood out between all those mountains of snow parked in the lot.

"I love the sight of your car looking all toasty warm in comparison to the rest," Steph called out towards the kitchen and smiled when she heard Bobby's laughter.

"Honey," he poked his head around the corner of her bedroom door. "I don't know about the toasty warm, but I can assure you that car loves you, too, as does the driver."

Bobby hesitated for a moment before letting a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "You know it needs just one word from you and Tank will get you a similar ride. You would do us all a big favor because none of us would need to worry about you any longer when you are out and about."

"Puh-leaze," Steph looked at him skeptically. "With my luck it would go boom before the ink on the insurance form is dry. It would be an inexcusable waste of money. And don't tell me you guys would stop worrying just because I drive a Rangeman-approved battleship."

"Well, perhaps we wouldn't stop worrying completely, but at least we wouldn't have to worry about your POS cars anymore and the danger they represent. Seriously, Steph, we would all feel better if we'd know that you drive a fleet car. And don't worry about insurance premiums. Rangeman is paying the highest premiums as it is, even without you accidentally blowing cars up. Any car the company would buy for you would be a tax-saving write-off object and in the end increase Rangeman's profit."

Bobby watched the wheels turning in Steph's head and mentally pumped his fist in the air. He stretched his hand out in her direction which she took and twirled her towards him until her back hit his chest.

"Think about it, okay?" he whispered in her ear and pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "And now go and get ready," he pushed her towards her bathroom and swatted her ass.

Half an hour later, Steph stepped into the living room, dressed in some elegant beige wool slacks, a white blouse and an electric blue cashmere camisole. Immediately, Bobby stood up from the couch he was sitting on, came over and drew her in a hug as though his life depended on having her close.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Steph asked against his chest. "I know you like to hug in comparison to some of the other guys, but today you are a real snuggle bear. Not that I complain."

Bobby squeezed her close to his chest before relaxing his arms, leaning back and looking down at her.

"You are right, hun. Please forgive me if I'm clingy, but Christmas is always a difficult time for me."

"Why is that? All the past years you seemed to do okay."

"That's because I'm good at hiding my emotions," Bobby smiled sheepishly. "Plus we weren't as close as we are now."

"Tell me. What's going on?"

"Well," he took a step backwards, but kept her hands in his. "You know how unloving I grew up. You and Rangeman are all I have. I've become friends with a few of the guys, but we aren't really close. Not as close as you and I are. When I'm off work I like to talk and I'm sensitive and caring. I don't say that the other guys aren't, but showing these traits isn't much appreciated. Every one of them has their chosen persona established that they hide behind and don't deviate from. Anyway, Christmas always shows me quite plainly how alone I am and I have a hard time dealing with that."

Steph threw her arms around his neck, pulled his head down and pressed a couple loving kisses on his cheek.

"You are not alone," she snuggled as close to him as was humanly possible. "You have me and Lester and Tank and all the other guys. And whether they are capable of showing what you mean to them or not; we are your family."

"I know," Bobby sighed. "It's just… it's not a real family. I'm not sure how to explain what I'm feeling without sounding whiny, but I have always dreamed of being part of a big, loving family, of being a son, a brother, an uncle, a nephew and cousin, and perhaps eventually a husband and dad. And now look at me. I'm nothing of that. My parents disowned me; I have no aunts or uncles or grandparents; I'm alone."

Steph leaned back and looked up into his sad chocolate brown eyes and it broke her heart.

"You, Bobby Brown, are **my** adopted brother and the most wonderful friend I can wish for and I won't allow you suffering the blues and being depressed over something that we can't change. At least not now. As much as I wished I could, I can't conjure up a family for you like the one you've always dreamed of. The only chance to become a part of something like that is if you find a woman with a big family that will welcome you in their midst. We can work on that. I promise I will help you. But for now, you have to be content with being loved by me. Can you do that?"

Bobby smiled and pulled her back into a tight embrace. "Yes, I can, honey. For you I do everything." After a moment he let her go and took a step back to take in her appearance. "You're a sight for sore eyes; elegant and beautiful. You mother will be pleased. Not that that should matter in any way."

He led her over to the couch, quickly went to the kitchen to fix her a mug of coffee and brought it back to her together with a plate holding two donuts.

The moment the first mouthful of black magic hit her taste buds Steph was in heaven. Bobby had concocted the perfect mixture of coffee, sugar and cream and she moaned in bliss.

"It's a very good thing that my feelings for you are strictly brotherly," Bobby laughed as he pulled her feet on his lap and started to massage them. "Otherwise I'd be in a world of pain now."

"It's not my fault," Steph mumbled around a mouthful of Boston Cream, "that you prep a perfect mug of coffee and bring my favorite donuts. And now you are even massaging my feet. I'm putty in your hands."

"I like to make you happy, that's all."

"So," Steph licked her fingers in gusto after she had finished her second donut. "What are your plans for today after you brought me to my parents?"

"I'm not sure. Guess I will go to my office, stock up the infirmary and push some papers around until it's time to pick you up again," Bobby shrugged, but couldn't hide the sad expression on his face quickly enough.

"Give me your phone," Steph held her hand out.

"Why?"

"Just give me your phone. I'm way too comfortable to stand up and pick up mine from the kitchen counter."

Bobby reached for his cell phone clipped to his cargoes and placed it in Steph's waiting hand.

"Mom?" Steph started to speak after she quickly dialed the number she knew in her sleep. "This is Stephanie. Would you mind if I bring a friend along? He has no family other than me and I don't want him to feel lonely on this special day... thanks mom, see you in a few."

"Steph," Bobby looked at her when she handed him his phone back. "That's not necessary. Christmas is special. I don't want to impose on your family."

"Nonsense. My mother is looking forward to meeting you. After telling her that you have no family of your own you can be sure to be stuffed with cooked love by her. Besides it will be a blessing to have you with me with all the bedlam that will erupt once the kids are allowed to open their presents. With a little luck my mother will even refrain from pushing me towards Morelli with you there."

"But I'm just in my black cargoes, shirt and Rangeman hoodie."

"That's okay. Don't worry about what you wear. Your presence is all that counts."

"But I have no presents," Bobby tried to object again, looking uncharacteristically insecure.

Steph grabbed his hands and squeezed them before stroking his cheek. "Stop making excuses. Nobody expects you to have presents. Just be there with me and we'll have a good time. What do you think?" She searched his eyes expectantly. The moment Steph could see agreement settle in she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay," Bobby laughed at her exuberance and stood up with Steph in his arms as though she weighed nothing. "I agree to come with you and celebrate Christmas with your family, but then let's move. I don't want to be late if your mom is so gracious to accept me as an unexpected guest."

Five minutes later they approached Bobby's black Navigator. It had nonskid chains mounted to its wheels and shone even though the sun wasn't shining.

"Ma'am, your chariot awaits you," Bobby bowed with a flourish. "Please, let me help you."

He went over to the car, opened the passenger door, then came back, picked up Steph and carried her to her seat so she didn't have to step into the deep snow.

"You are such a gentleman, Mr. Brown."

"I do my very best, milady," Bobby smiled back at her, kissed her hand and then moved around the car to the driver's door.

He drove them carefully through a snow-covered Trenton, the wheels of the Navigator not once losing their hold, the interior toasty warm and cozy as they talked about nothing particular.

"Aunt Stephie, aunt Stephie," Angie and Mary Alice jumped up and down when Steph entered the living room, closely followed by Bobby.

"Hey girls," she dropped down onto her knees and hugged her two nieces. "How are you? Are you already excited about what Santa brought you?"

"Yeaahhh," the two girls squealed, and then looked at the big man standing behind their aunt. "Aunt Stephie," Angie whispered. "Who's that?"

"That's my friend Bobby," Steph answered, standing up and grabbing Bobby's hand. "He'll celebrate with us today. Bobby, these are my two of my three nieces. Angie who loves to read and color, and Mary Alice who is a beautiful horse."

Bobby squatted down and smiled at the two girls. "Angie, Mary Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Steph," Stephanie's mom suddenly rushed into the living room. "I thought I heard your voice. Who let you in? I didn't hear the doorbell."

"Albert opened the door for us. Merry Christmas, mom. This is my friend Bobby."

"Bobby," Mrs. Plum quickly dried her hands in her apron, never forgetting her Burg manners. "Merry Christmas. It's a pleasure to have you with us today."

"And what a hottie he is," Grandma Mazur chimed in, looking Bobby over and clicking her dentures. "Can I lick your skin? I want to know whether you taste like chocolate."

"Mother."

Grandma Mazur's eyes where shining as she eyed the front of Bobby's cargoes. "Is it true that black men are hung like horses?"

"Mother!"

"What? It's not my fault that you're a dud in the sack and can't appreciate the male anatomy."

Much to Steph's and her mother's surprise, Bobby doubled over with laughter.

"Mrs. Mazur," he wheezed between guffaws. "I can assure you I don't taste like chocolate and I'm definitely not hung like a horse, but if you are nice, keep your lips zipped and don't try to feel me up for the time I'm here, I'm willing to meet you under the mistletoe and give you a kiss as my Christmas present so you have something to tell your lady friends."

Before anybody could recuperate from the shock, Grandma Mazur grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him with her until they stood under the mistletoe. Bobby grinned over his whole face as he looked down at the gleaming eyes of the small woman in front of him.

"I like you. You are special," Grandma said smiling up at him.

"Oh, nothing special here. I'm just thankful that I have your wonderful granddaughter in my life and that for a few hours I can be part of this family. You ready?"

Grandma Mazur's eager nodding caused Bobby to chuckle. Gently he cupped Grandma's face with both his hands and lowered his head. When he was a couple inches from her face, he smiled, looked into her eyes and said, "the lips stay zipped," before lowering his face the last two inches and pressing a short kiss on the elderly's mouth.

When he straightened back up you could have heard a pin drop. Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Albert, Valerie and Steph stood frozen in place, completely shell-shocked, and Grandma Mazur looked as though she'd swoon any moment. The only one unperturbed was the 6'2" black man smiling at them.

"Mrs. Plum," Bobby stepped forward, breaking the silence. "I wish you and your husband a merry, merry Christmas. Thank you for inviting me on such a short notice. It's really generous to let me be part of your Christmas celebrations and I'm sorry that I'm not properly dressed and come without presents for you and your family."

"Nonsense. You are warmly welcome, Bobby. Nobody should be alone on Christmas day," Steph's mother came out of her stupor and shook the offered hand. If there was one thing Steph could count on it was the proper manners of her mother and her motherly heart, even if the only way for her to express her love was with food.

The following hours passed by in a blur. Grandma Mazur was smitten with Bobby and on her best behavior. Not once did she try to feel him up but instead pampered him together with Steph's mother as though he was the long lost son. Steph couldn't believe what she saw and watched the scenes unfolding in front of her eyes with amusement. Her friend was positively glowing, the sadness in his eyes completely gone. He talked with Albert and Valerie, took Angie and MA out in the backyard to build a snowman, cuddled with little Lisa, even enticed a few words from Mr. Plum, but Steph's favorite moment was when they opened the presents under the Christmas tree and her mother handed Bobby a beautiful tin with a big bow filled with home-baked cookies. The abundance of emotions flying over his face were heart-warming and when he blinked his eyes as though he was fighting tears that were not allowed to fall, Steph took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. No gift in the world could have elicited such a joy as watching Bobby's happiness. Well, perhaps aside from having Ranger back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 25th, 1630 hours<span>**

Darkness was setting in and they still hadn't reached the tree line. Ranger looked at the men behind him, wheezing and staggering and cursed. Another storm had moved in, clawing at them, and the temperature dropped further to perceived five degree, their bodies in their wet frozen clothes on the edge of hypothermia. Every breath hurt like hell, every step demanded all the willpower they had.

"Nobody gives up, understood?" He shouted over the wind. "Get your night vision devices ready. We **will** reach the tree line. Think of your families, your girlfriends. They need you to come home."

Ranger felt the exhaustion in his own body, knew he was long past his limit, but his iron will kept him going. His fighting spirit, his attention was solely focused on their survival. Watching Akroyd, Skip and Kaminski pass him, he suddenly felt the snow move under his feet. All four men came to a sudden stop and looked at each other with dread in their eyes. Then the earth opened its gruesome mouth under them and they fell into the dark deepness of a crevice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Come on, Babes. Where are you? Twenty-four reviews for two chapters are by far not enough :-)  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow ... Babes, you rock! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Some were quite detailed, others rather short, but they all were much appreciated. I can't tell you how much they mean to me. As acknowledgement of my gratitude I made this chapter extra long. I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer is the same as last chapter: **__**All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 4**

With a jolt Ranger pulled in a lung full of air and opened his eyes. Where was he? What happened? He must have been unconscious, but for how long and why? Brushing snow off his face, he took in the pitch black darkness surrounding him and the memories slowly came back. They'd been on the descent from the peak on their way to the tree line when suddenly the snow under them gave way and they fell into the deepness. Moving his head around, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his eyes so he listened for any sounds. Nothing.

"Kaminski, Akroyd, Skip?"

Silence; not a single noise broke through the darkness. Cautiously trying to sit up, he grimaced at the brutal pain stabbing through his right leg and lay back. There was definitely something broken. Fuck. About ten yards above him he could barely make out the edge of the crevice against the darkening sky. A painful groan to his left made him move his head in the direction of the sound.

"Akroyd?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you okay?"

"I think my leg's broken."

"Same here."

Ranger clenched his teeth, sat up, removed his backpack and fumbled for the flashlight. Once the beam lightened up the crevice, he could see that it was about two yards wide and ten yards long.

"Akroyd?"

"Here, sir."

The beam of the flashlight found the lifted hand of his man a few yards away. Ranger moved the light over the snow between them and immediately could make out Kaminski's unconscious form who had crumbled on top of Skip. Groaning in pain, Ranger pulled his body over to them, dragging his broken leg after him, and started to check out Kaminski.

"He's alive. We need to pull him off Skip. You have to help me."

Akroyd followed suit and crawled over to his two comrades, ignoring the pain he was in.

"On three. One, two, three."

With their combined power Ranger and Akroyd managed to move Kaminski off their fourth man and laid him next to him.

"His helmet is broken and he has a head wound," Ranger looked at the blood immediately staining the snow red. "Get your flashlight and dressing material from you backpack, Akroyd, and stop the bleeding. I'll take care of Skip."

"Skip. Skip, can you hear me?" Ranger looked into the wide opened eyes of their sniper, but got no response. Snipping his fingers in front of his face didn't help, so he slapped him and raised his voice. "Private first class Heatherman," Ranger barked. "Pull yourself together." That got a reaction. The man lying in the snow blinked and his eyes started to focus on his CO. "Are you okay, Heatherman?"

"I'm not sure. My legs, sir. I can't feel my legs," Skip's voice was barely above a whisper.

Ranger looked down at the man's legs and saw them sticking straight away from his body with no indication of an injury, but his back had obviously crashed onto some sharp rocks when he hit the ground and Kaminski landed on top of him.

"Can you move your toes?"

"I don't feel them, sir. Why can't I feel them?"

Ranger could see panic rise in the young man's eyes and knew he had to do something before he'd freak.

"Calm down, Heatherman. Are you in pain?"

"No, sir."

"It can be the shock or it's possible that you injured your back. This or that way, there's nothing we can do about that so you have to keep your cool. Under normal circumstances it would be indicated to not move you until the paramedics are here, but these aren't normal circumstances and we have to minimize your contact with the snow so you don't freeze to death. Do you think you can pull yourself upright so you can lean against the rock wall?"

"I think so, sir."

"Good. Do that. The less contact your body has with the snow the better. At least we are secure from the storm down here."

Ranger pulled himself over to his other two men and watched Akroyd wrapping a bandage around Kaminski's head.

"The bleeding stopped?"

"Mostly, sir, but I could feel quite the crack. I think his skull is broken," Akroyd sat back with his back against the rock wall and started to repack his dressing material. "What about Skip?"

"Potential back injury. He has no feeling in his legs and toes."

"What do we do now, sir? We are trapped here. Kaminski's unconscious, Skip's unable to move, and we both have broken legs."

"For now we turn off the flashlights and rest. We have to save on battery capacity. Once we've recovered a bit, we'll get the radio equipment from Kaminski's backpack, assemble it and try to contact the base."

"And if it's broken from the fall?"

"Then we'll repair it. Watch your thoughts, Akroyd. For our survival it's important that we keep our minds clear and focused. Our goal is to come home and we stick to it until we draw our last breath. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Ranger watched the young man lean back, shut off his flashlight and close his eyes. Good. He needed time to think about a way out for them. The situation was truly fucked up beyond all recognition. Grimacing in agony, he pulled his body closer to the rock wall, turned around and took a deep cleansing breath. Goddamn, the pain was gruesome. Cautiously, he felt along his lower leg and easily found the place where the bones were broken. Without any wood to build a splint he would have to suck it up and work around it. Fuck.

"Close your eyes and rest, Heatherman. You'll need all your energy when it's time to get us out of here."

"Yes, sir."

Exhausted, Ranger leaned back against the wall, shut off his flashlight and closed his eyes. He needed to rest some or he would be of no use for his men. As he let his brain shut down and started to doze, the picture of a curly haired brunette with sparkling blue eyes snuggled in her bed popped up in his mind and he felt a familiar warmth spreading through him.

_Babe._

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 25<strong>**th****, three o'clock in the afternoon**

"Mrs. Plum, thank you so much for the wonderful time I had with your family. Dinner was delicious and I can't remember the last time I had so much fun on Christmas day," Bobby squeezed Mrs. Plum's hand and was short of hugging her when he remembered just in time what Steph had told him about her family. They didn't do hugs, they did food. Well, going by the big brown bag with leftovers he held in his other hand Mrs. Plum had definitely taken him to her heart.

"It was a pleasure having you with us, Bobby. Feel free to come over whenever you want. If you tell me in time, I'll make sure to have a carrot cake for you," Mrs. Plum beamed.

Steph looked at her mother as though she'd grown a second head. Over the past few hours, Bobby had morphed into her mother's new favorite, leaving the rest of the family shaking their heads.

"Perhaps you could come and pick me up at the Clip'n Curl or take me to a viewing at Stiva's?" Grandma Mazur was aglow with excitement. "I could show you around and you could meet some of my friends."

"Grandma," Steph rushed to Bobby's rescue. "Bobby is very busy at Rangeman. He won't have time…"

Bobby's hand on her arm made her stop mid-sentence.

"Just tell me the next time you are at the Clip'n Curl, grandma Mazur, and I'll make sure to give you a ride home," he smiled down at the old woman in front of him.

When he saw the surprise quickly being replaced by overwhelming joy on her face, he couldn't help but open his arms. Everybody froze and then the Plum's and Kloughn's mouths fell open as their grandmother stepped into the embrace of the big, dark-skinned man and let herself be enveloped by his strong arms. Shocked, Steph watched Bobby lean down and whisper something in her grandmother's ear which caused her to lean back and smile up at him.

"Just if you promise to do the same."

"Scouts' honor," Bobby smiled down at her and let her go.

"Mr. Plum," he offered Steph's father his hand. "It was an honor to meet you. Thank your for welcoming me in your home."

"My pleasure, son. As my wife told you, come back whenever you feel like it. Perhaps next time you can help me with some shelves in my garage."

"Will do, sir, and I'll gladly help you," he shook the older man's hand. "Albert, Valerie, it was nice to meet you," he turned towards Steph's sister and brother-in-law. "And you," he squatted down and found Angie and Mary Alice's eyes, "you keep being nice to your parents and little Lisa and I'll come over for your birthdays with special gifts."

"Yaayyyyyy," the two girls jumped in his arms and squeezed him tight. They had the time of their life when he took them outside in the backyard to build a snowman and clung to him afterwards like Velcro tape.

"I think it's time we go," Steph said quietly, brushing her hand through Bobby's short hair as he held her two nieces.

"Yeah, you are right," he squeezed the two girls a last time before standing up.

Saying another round of goodbyes, the two finally managed to get out of the house and walked down to the waiting Navigator.

"Thank you, Steph," Bobby pulled her tight into his arms when they reached the passenger door. "I was filled with so much apprehension when I woke up this morning. I never imagined I'd have such a wonderful day. You are amazing. I'm so happy to have you in my life."

"I feel the same, Bobby. This Christmas was so relaxed and special and comfortable and all just because you were there," she whispered while snuggling against him so they touched from head to toe. "I'm one lucky girl to call you my friend."

"I'm not just your friend, you declared me your adopted brother, remember?"

"How could I forget," she squeezed him and pressed a quick kiss on his hoodie-covered pec. "The best brother a girl can wish for."

"You ready for round two?"

"What do you mean?" Steph looked up at him.

"Oh, I have it on good authority that several of the guys bought gifts for you and they can't wait for me to bring you over so they can finally start their very own Christmas party."

Bobby helped her into the Navigator, jogged around to the driver's side and soon they were on their way to Rangeman. When he stopped at a red light, he looked over at Steph and caught her watching him.

"What?"

"I can't believe how comfortable you were with my grandmother. It astonishes me. All the other guys are scared of her, but you not only hugged her close but also kissed her under the mistletoe. You treated her so special, she glowed the whole time we were there."

"Your grandmother is lonely. I can see it in her eyes, feel it in every one of her actions. She's craving attention and affection. Sure, she makes a joke of it, but that's just another kind of blank face like the one the guys and I use when we want to hide what's really going on with us. In truth she's scared of being alone and longs for physical contact and interaction. I just tried to make her feel appreciated and loved."

The light turned green and Bobby cautiously accelerated while Steph mulled over his words.

"She's always so extroverted and bubbly. I never thought she might feel lonely. What can I do?"

"I think you do everything possible," Bobby grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Offer her to be her designated driver whenever you can, take her to viewings at Stiva's and if you want we can do something together with her from time to time. I like her. You've inherited a lot of her spirit. Makes me smile when I think of you becoming older," he chuckled.

"Haha, very funny, Mister. So what did you tell her when you whispered in her ear earlier?"

"Curious, much?" Bobby laughed. "I told her that whenever loneliness threatens to take over that she shall remember what a special person she is and that she deserves to be loved and have fun."

"And she made you promise to do the same," Steph nodded. "I completely agree with her."

Meanwhile they had turned on Haywood and approached the black Rangeman building.

"Thank you, Bobby."

"For what?"

"For being so wonderful to my grandmother. You know how much I love her. She's my only constant supporter within my family and I'm not sure what I'd do without her."

"It's my pleasure, honey. Remember how I told you how much I miss being part of a family? Today I was a grandson, a son, a brother, a friend and an uncle and all thanks to you and your family. It felt so wonderful. Believe me, I'm on cloud nine," Bobby smiled while slowly rolling down the icy ramp into the Rangeman garage.

Up on five, Tank, who was manning the monitors, sent a text to all Rangemen that Steph had finally arrived and immediately he could hear cheers erupt in the big conference room where the men were watching movies. A moment later they all poured out into the hall and gathered in front of the elevator to greet the woman who was making them feel loved and special.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Mine first," Cal grabbed a small gift from the table pushed to the side and laid it in Steph's hands.

Full of expectations he kneeled down in front of her and looked up into her happy eyes.

"Thank you, Cal," Steph whispered, completely moved, while reverently weighing the rectangular box in her hands. "That wasn't necessary and I'm touched."

"Come on, open it," the huge man with the flaming skull tattoo impatiently rubbed his hands on his thighs.

Steph eagerly removed the wrapping paper and stared at a black velvet jeweler's box with a sophisticated silver emblem and the word 'Caprice' written under it. Inside, the most delicate white gold necklace and angel wing pendant nestled in the black satin cushion. Steph could just stare. The pendant was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; breathtaking in its detail with tiniest what she was sure were diamonds embedded in the tips of the feathers. With utmost care, Steph cautiously moved her fingers over the delicate piece of jewelry.

"Cal, that's breathtakingly beautiful, but it's too much."

"No, it's not," Cal straightened up on his knees and cupped Steph's face. "It's a sign of my love and thankfulness for everything you've done for me this past year. Don't hurt me by refusing it."

Steph kissed the inside of his wrist and looked back down at the pendant.

"Caprice… I conducted a search on them."

"Yes, you did. They are one of our new clients and offer handcrafted jewelry. Every piece is unique. It's no secret that you are my angel. Not because you are angelic and perfect in every way but because you are perfect for me. You give me hope, confidence and peace; you are my light. The angel wings are what comes to my mind when I think of you."

Steph was frozen in place. When it became obvious that she wouldn't move or say something, Cal took the box from her hand and cautiously removed the necklace.

"Hold your hair up."

He laid the necklace around her neck and closed the latch, then leaned back and smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, Angel. I'm always yours. Whenever you need me, I promise I'll be right by your side."

Steph lunged herself into his arms and they toppled over, ending in a heap on the floor much to the amusement of the other guys. Their whistles and catcalls made her blush, but Cal's happy laughter outweighed any embarrassment.

"Okay, enough of this sappy shit," Les helped Steph up from the floor, lifted her in his arms and sat down at the now empty chair with her secure on his lap. "Now, Beautiful, it's time for you to be truly blown away by Bobby and my gift."

Bobby got a red envelope from the table and gave it to her. Holding it to her nose, Steph could smell Lester's Armani Code and eyed him speculatively.

"If this is something naughty, you are in a world of trouble, Les."

"Beautiful, I'm hurt," he grinned at her way too mischievous. "I have nothing but purest thoughts when it comes to you."

The guys in the room roared with laughter. Smiling, Bobby squatted down in front of them and stroked her cheek.

"Open it honey. I promise it's nothing questionable. After all it comes from me, too."

Tearing the envelope open, Steph pulled out a paper and laughed at the colorful stick figure drawing of someone lying unconscious on the floor while a curly haired girl stood smiling over them with her fist in the air. A voucher was attached to it.

"This is a gift certificate for a twelve week women self-defense class at the new dojo that opened downtown," Bobby smiled at her.

"We know," Les added with his arms wrapped around her waist, "that you have a problem with exercise and the thought of training with us seems to make you uncomfortable plus you obviously always get your man. Nonetheless, Bobby and I are scared for you when you are out hunting down skips. You might always get your man, but it comes at a price for you and one day that price will be an injury you won't bounce back from. We can't lose you; not now, not ever."

"Les and I went to the dojo and talked to the trainers and they know their job," Bobby took over their persuasion speech. "The class is elaborated especially for women and the problems they are facing when attacked. There won't be any running or weight training. It will just be you and nine other women who all want the same; be better prepared for the one moment it counts."

"What do you say, Beautiful," Les squeezed her from behind and pressed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Would you do us the favor and take the class?"

Steph turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck crushing herself against his chest. "Of course I'll do it. That's a wonderful gift. You want me to become better but don't pressure me to something I'm not ready to do that is training with you. I feel self-conscious and inhibited here knowing you all are watching me and following my progress. Plus you always went overboard whenever I even hinted at thinking about training in the past. I think a class just for women at a neutral place is just what I need to feel comfortable. Thank you."

Steph stood up and hugged Bobby close, snuggling tight against his chest. "Thank you so much for this thoughtful gift."

"Anything for you, honey, you know that."

And like that it continued. Hector made Steph squeal over a pair of ruinously expensive Christian Louboutin pumps that looked like sin and that he picked out himself. Steph knew the elegant and exclusive brand by name but had never seen a pair of their shoes in person and was ecstatic. Zero surprised her with a gift certificate for a visit at Six Flags and Hurricane Harbor. She couldn't believe he remembered that she told him once on surveillance how much she loved the rides and roller coasters at amusement parks. Binkie asked her to accompany him to his sister's wedding and once she agreed, he gave her a gift certificate for a shopping trip at Saks Fifth Avenue in New York. He planned to invest a little fortune in a customized tux and dress shoes for the wedding and wanted to be the person to buy her a dress matching her new pumps. Steph couldn't believe she'd walk the floors of Saks. The last of her many presents was a collective gift from Brett, Junior, Zip, Hal and Ram. They gave her a week-long vacation at Point Pleasant at a luxury hotel with private beach including complete spa treatment.

"And before you start to object," Zip pulled her in a hug and kissed her brow. "We want to do this. It's important for us. And don't worry about Rex or work. The guys and I will pick up your skips and your combat hamster will have a wonderful time here at Rangeman. You are working so hard, seven days a week. You deserve a week off and we want to be those who give it to you."

Steph looked at the five men, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and the hope and sincerity in their eyes made her swallow hard.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say," she eventually whispered with slightly watery eyes.

"No need to say anything," Junior pulled her out of Zip's arms. "Just relax and enjoy yourself while you are gone.

"Yeah, and as Zip said, don't worry about Rex. He can stay in the control room or the break room or I take him with me and he stays in my apartment. I promise I'll make sure that he won't miss anything," Ram whispered in her ear as it was his turn to hug her.

"Okay guys," Steph finally pulled back and squared her shoulders. "If you don't stop being so loveable I'm going to be a bawling mess," she chuckling wiped her eyes. "Give me a moment and I'll be right back with you."

Closing the door to the conference room behind her, Steph leaned back against it and took a deep breath. How could it be that she was blessed with such incredible friends? She gave them enough reason to constantly worry about her and nonetheless they were nothing but supportive and wonderful. Sighing, she went to the bathroom, took care of business and then splashed some cold water onto her heated face. She couldn't go on like this. It was time to grow up. She'd always be a stubborn person, but the way she behaved was childish to some extent and the men had proven again and again that her insecurities were out of place. She didn't treat her friends the way they deserved to be treated. That would stop today.

"Hey Tank," Steph greeted the mountain of man sitting alone in the control room.

"Little girl," he turned his head and gave her one of his dazzling smiles before focusing back on the monitors. "How are you? Did the pack overwhelm you with their presents? Come here and sit with me for a moment."

Steph looked at the chair he was offering her next to him and quickly dropped down on his lap.

"Make yourself at home," Tank laughed and hugged her gently.

"You knew about the gifts?"

"Sure. It's been the no. 1 topic in the break room for days. They fought over who would surprise you the most."

"Even if I wanted I couldn't tell you. Each on was special, amazing and unique. They were all way too expensive, but I didn't have the heart to tell the guys no. They all looked so excited."

"Good. Refusing their gifts would have hurt them."

"I have a question Tank and you have to promise to tell me the truth."

"Spill."

"This morning, Bobby said that you'd still be willing to buy me a company vehicle; I'd just have to ask. He also told me that Rangeman is already paying the highest possible insurance premiums and that buying me a car would be a tax-saving write-off object and increase Rangeman's profit. Is that true?"

Tank looked deep into her eyes so she'd see the truth behind his words. "It's all true. The offer is indefinite. I'm just waiting for a word from you and you wouldn't have to worry about being a financial burden. We are paying the highest premiums because of the nature of our job and providing you with cars would save us taxes and by that indeed increase our profit."

"I never looked at it from that side," Steph said more to herself than to Tank.

"Does that mean that we'll go car shopping?" The big man beamed all over his face.

"Yes," Steph nodded and smiled back at him. "Yes, I guess we will. Do you mind if I tell the guys? I don't have Christmas presents for them and I guess knowing I agreed to get a company car will make their days. At least according to Bobby it will take a load off their minds."

"Go and tell them," Tank gently pushed her off his lap. "I bet they'll immediately start to make suggestions. Don't let them overwhelm you. It's your decision which car you take and if it gets too much just tell me and you and I will shop on our own."

"Thanks, big guy," Steph leaned forward and hugged him. "You're the best."

Taking her time she walked back to the conference room, mulling over how she would tell her friends the good news. When she opened the door and stepped in, the guys all greeted her with big smiles. They had put the chairs back in rows in front of the huge plasma TV and were waiting for her to start another movie.

"Beautiful," Les sauntered over and took her hand in his. "Come sit with me. I saved you a chair right next to mine," he tried to pull her with him.

"Wait a moment, Les," Steph forced him to stop and turn around to her. "Guys," she addressed the assembled men. "I want to thank you again for all the wonderful gifts. You went way overboard and I love each and every single one of you for the thoughts you spent into giving me something special. Thanks so much. I don't have anything in return for you because truth is that I'm in a bad funk since Ranger is gone. For some reasons I don't want to explain his departure sucked all energy and joy right out of me and I'm really, really worried about him. Hence I didn't feel like going shopping and that is saying something about my state of mind." Steph looked into the face of Bobby, Lester, Ram, Cal, Hal, Junior, Zip and Zero and all the other men in the room and couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek. "You are all so wonderful and I love you so much. Instead of a gift for you I promise to be the best friend you can wish for and that from now on I'll be more serious about the dangers in my life. I will take that self-defense class Bobby and Les gave me and promise to ask for help if a skip causes me trouble instead of unnecessarily risking my life. In addition I just talked to Tank and agreed to a company vehicle so you no longer have to worry about me driving around in my POS car du jour. I hope this will help to ease your minds a bit," she smiled at them and wiped the tear away that hung at the edge of her jaw.

The bedlam that erupted once she was finished was ear-deafening. The men cheered and whistled and Steph was pulled from one set of arms into another. As Tank had predicted, they immediately started to call out car brands and discuss their pros and cons. The movie was completely forgotten, chairs were pushed aside so a table could be pulled into the middle of the room and someone fired up a laptop to check out makes and models. Steph stood to the side and could just shake her head.

"Hey honey," Bobby appeared next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "That was by far the best present you could have given them. Thank you."

"Oh, I think it's rather me that has to thank all of you."

"Hmm," Bobby put his chin on top of her head and held her close. "Let's call it a tie, okay?"

"'kay," Steph sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. God, Bobby's arms were comfortable and he smelled wonderful.

"Ranger will be proud of you when he comes back."

"I hope so. But I'm not doing this for him," Steph pulled her head back and looked up into Bobby's chocolate brown eyes. "I'm doing this for all of you. To show you how serious I take our friendship and how much you mean to me."

Bobby smiled, leaned down and kissed her nose. "I know and as I told you earlier this day you are the most wonderful and special woman I know and I'm one lucky man to have you in my life. But now enough of that," he picked her up bridal style causing her to squeal in delight, "how about we sit down at that table and check out some cars before the guys place an order without conferring with you?"

It took the men and her a few hours, but when Steph was sure her eyes would cross if she had to look at one more car they had finally narrowed it down to three cute SUVs that would please her eye and fulfill the guys' requirements. The next day they would drive over to different authorized dealers and check out the cars in person. Steph forced a smile on her face seeing her friends' enthusiasm and tried to look happy.

"Already having second thoughts?" She suddenly heard Bobby's low voice in her ear, the smile in his tone obvious.

"No, not really. The decision is the right one. I just wonder how the salesperson will react and whether I should ask you to bring your medic gear when we'll invade their showroom with an army of battle-tested Merry Men."

Bobby slung his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Don't worry. I'm good at CPR."

The vibrations in her back told Steph that he was laughing at his own joke, but she couldn't help being worried.

"Hey," he squeezed her middle to get her attention. "You had a long day. I can see that you are tired so how about we collect all your gifts, say goodnight to the guys and I bring you home?"

"That sounds tempting. Would you like to share some Ben & Jerry's with me once we are there? I think I need ice-cream after this afternoon and I'd like to have company for a little longer."

"Milady, I can't think of a nicer way to end a wonderful day," Bobby bowed with a flourish and started to gather her things while Steph tackled the odyssey of hugging and kissing everybody goodbye.

Half an hour later they were finally on their way to Steph's apartment. Bobby's Navigator was warm and cozy and he steered them safely through Trenton's wintery streets. Silence was filling the car. At a red light, Bobby turned his head to his best friend and saw her looking out of the passenger window.

"What's on your mind, honey?"

"Ranger," Steph sighed and looked over at him. "I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. Now that the hustle and bustle of the day is over I'm overcome with concern."

"You have to trust that he is fine. He's the best of the best. I fought by his side on so many missions. Believe me when I say that he finds back doors where no one else would look for them."

"What if something went wrong? Do you know where the government sent him?"

"No honey, I don't know and neither does Tank nor Lester, but if something went wrong, trust him to do everything in his power to come back to you. That man loves you."

Steph turned her head back and leaned her brow against the window while watching the lights of the city passing by. She had a bad feeling and the further they made it from Rangeman, the darker the foreboding in her got.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright, now of course we face a problem. After all the reviews from the last chapter I'm spoiled and I want just as many for this chapter. Write away, Babes, even the smallest note is welcome :-)  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Babes, thanks so much for your kind words and support. Everytime my cell phone dings with an incoming email a big smile turns up the corners of my lips and I can't wait to see what you left me. **_

_**Important:**_

_**To all of you who worry about Ranger. I promise by all that is holy to me that he will survive and get his HEA, but this story is labelled Romance/DRAMA for a reason. This chapter will take it up another notch, but I assure you it's the climax so hang on. Soon it will be over and we can all sigh happily with stupid grins on our faces.**_

_**Does anybody know whether there needs to be a disclaimer in EVERY chapter? Just to be on the safe side here it is: **_**_All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

**_And now... here we go_**

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**December 26th, five o'clock in the morning, Trenton  
><span>**

A piercing scream raced through the apartment, filled every room, and caused Rex to back out of his soup can and twitch his whiskers. In her bedroom Steph lay between her sweat-soaked sheets, her eyes wide open, and tried to get her bearings. She could feel her heart pumping wildly in her chest and her breath came in fast gasps. What a nightmare. Pulling herself upright, she took in the darkness surrounding her and fumbled for the switch of the bedside lamp. Light, she needed light to be sure she was safe. It had been Stiva's all over again; first the casket and then the kitchen cabinet, but this time Ranger didn't come to her rescue. Instead it was Stiva who opened the cupboard with a sneer on his face and a picture in his hand of Ranger's dead body.

"Nobody will come and get you, Plum," he cackled like a maniac. "Your hero is dead; **you** are **dead**."

Steph let herself drop back on her pillow and sobbed. The dream had been so real that the mortal fear was still paralyzing her body and her joints still hurt from being folded up in the small cupboard. Wiping her cheeks with her hands, she tried to take deep calming breaths and slowly got her sobs back under control until they subsided to the occasional sniff.

_Ranger. Where are you?_

The mere thought of the man she loved brought back a new gush of tears. Memories of the night before she fell asleep came back. Something was wrong. She couldn't name it, but a surge of darkness washed over her and her body was in blinding pain whenever Ranger entered her mind.

_Batman, I love you. You need to come back to me._

Steph crossed her arms over her eyes and once more started the routine of deep calming breaths. When she felt confident that she wouldn't lose it again, she removed her arms and dried her cheeks. She needed to talk to someone; someone who would take her seriously, who wouldn't brush aside her fears and foreboding. The clock on the bedside table showed half past five. It didn't matter. She wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyway. Taking a last deep breath, Steph rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. The grime of the night had to go or she wouldn't be herself.

A shower, two poptarts and a coffee for breakfast later, Steph stood bundled up outside in the dark parking lot in front of her dug out POS car and eyed it speculatively.

"Remember, we have a deal. You behave and start without a fuss and we'll driver over to Rangeman where you can warm up in a snow and frost free underground garage the whole day."

Well, how did they say? 'Hope dies last'. It seemed this car would meet his maker sooner than expected. When no cursing and no other efforts on her side brought any results, Steph grabbed her cell phone, thought for a second and then dialed the control room.

"Rangeman," said a tired and grumpy voice.

Even dealing with potential customers these guys had no telephone manners. It was a shame.

"Woody, this is Steph. Good morning."

"Heya darling. Who pushed you out of your bed so early?" There, that sounded way friendlier.

"Who says I didn't stand up on my own to greet this wonderful day?" Steph quipped back. The instant pause in the line made her smile. Apparently, she had managed to confuse her favorite cowboy enough to be speechless for a second or maybe he had just a fried brain after a night shift of monitor duty. "Woody, I know it's early, but I need a ride. My car isn't cooperating and I need to talk to Tank. Any chance somebody could come over and pick me up?"

"Gimme a sec. Cal's coming out of the break room. Yo, Cal," Steph grimaced and quickly held the phone away from her ear as Woody hollered at drill-sergeant volume. "Your Angel needs a ride. You game?" Steph couldn't hear an affirmative, but a second later Woody was back on the line. "He's on his way, darling. Go back into your building so you don't freeze. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Woody could be such a thoughtful cutie.

"I know it's against the man code, but just between the two of us… you are a sweetie, Woody," Steph smiled as she stepped back into her apartment building. "One day you'll make a woman very happy."

"Let's hope so, by goodness! But until then… may I accompany you when you go car shopping today? My shift's over at eight and then I'm off for the next thirty-six hours."

"I'd be happy to have you by my side and you want to know why? Because you asked."

That caused Woody to laugh quietly. "I'll make sure the other guys mind their manners, too. Alright darling, I have to say goodbye. There's a call on the other line. See you soon."

"Bye, Woody."

Steph stood in the lobby and stared stunned at her phone. Woody had said goodbye; a Rangeman had said goodbye. Wonders never cease. But then again, these past weeks the guys had outdone each other in their efforts to make her feel loved and needed. She shouldn't be surprised that for her they'd even overcome their bad telephone habits.

When the headlights of Cal's Dodge Ram turned onto the parking lot, Steph stepped out of the building and made her way through the snow.

"Hey Angel," Cal got out of the cab, came around the front and drew Steph in a tight hug before pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "Get in the truck and warm up, sweetheart. I'll take a quick look at your car."

A few minutes later, the driver's door opened and Cal got in, accompanied by a blast of cold air.

"Twenty bucks it's the battery. We can hot-wire the motor and drive your car to Rangeman so Woody can take a look at it, but I'd feel better if we'd just let it sit here and I give you a ride. Al can tow it to the junkyard later and you get one of the Rangeman SUVs."

Steph looked out of the side window and sighed. She had no emotional connection to the car, it was junk after all, but just giving up on it was hard on her. She wasn't one to abandon things just because they didn't work properly anymore. Sensing her dilemma, Cal laid his hand on her left leg and rubbed her thigh.

"Hey, look at me," he waited until Steph met his eyes. "Don't feel bad. The car was already broken and unsafe when you bought it and the freezing of the past days put it over the edge. It's okay to turn your back on it and look for something new."

"What is it with you guys that you're all so perceptive this morning?"

"Must be the something in the granola Ella serves in the break room," Cal answered in dead earnest with his blank face firmly in place.

The two looked at each other deadpan. Steph tried, really tried not to move a muscle, but after a few moments her lips inevitably turned up. Cal's followed and eventually they started to laugh until tears were running down their cheeks.

"Thanks for the laugh, Cal. I really needed that."

"My pleasure, Angel. You are right; that felt good. How about we hit IHOP for breakfast?" Cal finally squeezed Steph's hand before wiping at the wetness on his face.

"I really need to talk to Tank. Do you know whether he's already up on the fifth floor?"

"He's out to an early meeting with a customer. He said he'd be back for the 0800 hours morning meeting, but after that I'm sure he'll have time for you."

"Well, in that case. I already had two poptarts, but there's always room for a few pancakes," Steph smiled at him, pushing her worries aside, and buckled up.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**A few hours later in Tank's office**

"What do you want to talk about, little girl? I don't like the way you look; tired with dark circles under your eyes."

Steph had waited for the morning meeting to be finished and was now sitting in Tank's office on the leather couch with the big guy next to her holding her hand.

"I had a horrible nightmare," she leaned against his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. "It was Stiva all over again. At first I was locked up in the casket and then in the cupboard." Next to her Tank sucked in a breath. No Rangeman liked to be reminded of that day. "I'm often haunted by that dream when something is stressing me and I feel like I can't escape, but whenever I dreamt about it in the past Ranger came to my rescue and freed me from my confinement. This time he didn't come. Instead Stiva opened the cupboard door and showed me a picture of Ranger's dead body." When she felt that Tank got ready to say something, she quickly interrupted him and squeezed his hand. "Please, Tank, before you tell me that everything will be alright and that I shouldn't worry, listen to me. This isn't just me being frightened of Ranger not coming back. This feels real. Something is wrong with him. He's in danger. Every time I think about him indescribable darkness descents over me; my heart starts to hurt, my stomach cramps up and every cell in my body screams his name. This isn't just some stupid fear or a foreboding of things that could happen. Ranger is in mortal danger; right now. I can't explain to you how I know it; I simply know it. Everybody here always tells me to listen to my instincts; that they are infallibly. Every single one of these instincts is telling me that Ranger is losing his battle, that he needs our help. We have to do something. Please."

Tank leaned back into the cushion of the couch and rubbed his hands over his bald head and face before looking at Steph.

"I don't know where he is, little girl," he said in a defeated tone, his eyes showing the misery he felt over letting her down. "His mission is highly classified. He told you more than he told me. I don't even know whether he's alone or with a team."

"But there must be something that we can do. Somebody has to know something."

"His handler has all the details, but he won't share them with me. He's not exactly happy with Rangeman."

"Why is that?"

"Bobby, Lester, Ranger and I all have or had the same handler. An old general warming the seat of his chair in Washington way too long to still remember the toll it takes from you to constantly go out there into hopeless situations and fight your way back home. He thought and still thinks that every soldier is property of the US government without the right of self-determination or shaping their lives the way they want. I was the first to end and not renew my contract because I was needed here at Rangeman and the general fought me tooth and nails, even threatened to court-martial me. When the time of Bobby's contract was up and he told Washington he wouldn't renew it, the general sent him on a several month-long suicide mission that nearly cost him his life two days before his contract was finished. Bobby was a mess when he came back and I know he's still fighting the ghosts of that mission. Now Lester's contract is up for renewal and he wants to opt out as well. Over the past two years his missions have become more and more suicidal as though the general is aiming at getting him killed. Anyway, Les sent his notice a month ago and the general immediately informed him that his retirement wasn't approved and that he'd be called in front of the military court if he'd refuse to be on standby for his next mission. Apparently there is a loophole in his contract that nobody was aware of. The Rangeman attorneys are working together with one of the best JAG attorneys to help Lester get his right, but it will be a hard and dirty fight."

"That's horrible, Tank," Steph looked pale and her hands were shaking. "Is there nobody else who could know where Ranger is? He won't survive if we don't get him help. I'm hundred percent sure of that."

A knocking at the door made them both turn their heads. Tank could see that Steph was short of tearing up so he laid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Enter," he called out gruffly.

"Hey Tank, have you seen Beautiful? Cal says she's… Heya, Beautiful," Lester smiled over his whole face when he became aware of Tank and Steph sitting side by side on the couch. Behind him Bobby stepped into the office and immediately furrowed his brow when he saw Steph's facial expression.

"What's wrong, honey?" He squatted down in front of her and cupped her cheek.

"Yeah, Beautiful. What's wrong? You're looking like shit."

"Thanks, Les," Steph smiled at him sadly. "You are really good for a girl's ego."

"I just worry about you, that's all," Lester leaned over Bobby and dropped a kiss into Steph's curls.

"Gentlemen," Tank spoke up and immediately Bobby and Les took notice of his stony face and pulled chairs over to the couch. "We have a problem. Steph here is convinced that the bossman is in immediate danger and needs our help and we have no knowledge where he might be."

Bobby and Les both looked at Steph and their faces showed nothing but seriousness. She was so glad. If they hadn't taken her seriously, she hadn't known what to do.

"What makes you think he's in danger, Beautiful? Did you see something in your dreams?"

"No, not really. Last night I had a nightmare of that afternoon when Stiva had me locked up. Whenever that happens Ranger eventually frees me from my confinement. This time he didn't come. Instead Stiva showed me a picture of Ranger's dead body. But that isn't the reason I'm so convinced that something has happened to him. The whole day yesterday I felt off, but with everything that happened at my parent's place and then here I had no chance to relax and concentrate on the feeling. After you left last night, Bobby, and I was alone for the first time that day, I was immediately overcome with such a despair and darkness that it sucked the breath right out of me. All I could do was sit down and breathe against it. Ranger entered my mind and suddenly a stabbing pain hit my heart. It was awful. My stomach cramped up and it felt as though every cell in my body was screaming his name. I tried to calm myself and repeat your earlier words that Ranger was fine, that he'd come back, that there was no reason to freak, but the despair and pain didn't go away. Eventually I fell asleep and had that nightmare. When I woke up I couldn't help but cry; not just because of the dream, but because I **knew** that Ranger's dying. As I told Tank I can't explain why I'm so sure of it, I just know it. You have to believe me."

"We do, honey," Bobby grabbed her hand and rubbed the pad of his thump in calming circles over the back. "We always tell you to listen to your instincts for a reason, because right up to now they've always been hundred percent dead on. If you say Ranger is in danger, then he is."

"I told her about our problems with the general and that we won't get any information from him," Tank rubbed Steph's arm and met Lester's eyes. "So the question is how do we find out where they sent the boss?"

"We call our contacts," Lester said with a grim face. "Let's bring in Cal, Junior and Brett. They have extensive contacts, too. Do we know the security level of the mission?"

"Highest classification. Just a very small group of people will know about it."

"What about the continent he's on?"

"No, nothing."

"So we have to count on our luck and hope that one of our friends saw my cousin or heard anything," Les nodded.

Bobby straightened up, pulled Steph off the couch and into his arms. "Try to keep calm, honey. We know how much you love Ranger. We'll look under every rock and do everything we can to get his whereabouts."

Steph nodded against his chest and absorbed his strength. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, little girl. I will round up Cal, Junior and Brett and then the six of us will get on the phone and call every soldier we ever met who owes us. This will take a few hours and there's nothing you could do. You'd just be in our way."

"But I can't just…," Steph turned around to him, but was interrupted by Tank's panlike hand landing on her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Steph. We believe in your instincts and we'll do everything in our power to get the needed information, but you have to leave us alone for that. You'd just be a distraction because we'd constantly worry about you. The guys and I need to keep a cool head and focus and we can do that best when you aren't here. Go, round up the men off shift and let them take you to car dealerships. I know they are all crazy about going with you and it will keep you busy for a while. As soon as we have anything to share we'll call you, promise."

Steph wanted to object, but Tank had called her by her first name and she knew how serious he was when he did that. She didn't want to leave the building, wanted to stay close, but at the same time she wanted to do everything in her power so the guys could work in peace.

"Alright, Tank. I'll go. Call me with any news you have no matter how small, okay?"

"Promise, little girl," he drew her in a hug and squeezed her.

"Trust us, Beautiful," Les was the next to hug her close. "We won't let you down."

After feeling Bobby's arms around her and his lips on her forehead, Steph looked at them one more time before leaving Tank's office and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 26th, 1630 hours, on the other side of the world<span>**

"It's getting dark again, sir," Akroyd looked up at the sky barely distinguishable from the edge of the crevice, his voice weak and hardly audible.

"I know."

"Nobody's looking for us, sir. We will die here." There was no whining; it was a statement, plain and simple.

Ranger stared at the rock wall across from him and contemplated how to react, but there wasn't much he could offer in terms of objection. They were losing the battle against the cold. Kaminski hadn't regained consciousness; all their lips were blue and cracked; their pulses were weak and slow; their breathing was flat and labored, and the last remains of their energy was long depleted. Focusing became harder and harder and more and more often they drifted off. Taking a shuddering breath, Ranger squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again hoping to clear his mind. To his right, he heard Skip's wheezing breathing. The young man's mental strength was impressing. He didn't feel anything below his navel, but nonetheless he wasn't giving up, even pulled himself over to Kaminski to give his unconscious comrade as much body heat as possible. Twenty-four hours, that was the time that had passed since they fell into the crevice. They had rested some, but the severe cold was gnawing at them and the reaper was standing in the corner watching the life slowly leaving their bodies. Ranger guessed it was five degree. With a little luck they'd have twelve more hours before they'd inevitably die.

_Babe. My time's coming; I can feel it. I wished I'd been braver and allowed myself to be loved by you. I won't give up, I promise. I'll fight till my last breath, but I don't know how to get us out of here._

Painfully leaning over to his side, Ranger reached for the radio equipment and pulled it over onto his lap. His fingers were frozen blue and no longer loose enough to operate the small buttons, but somehow he managed and finally held the mouthpiece in front of his lips.

"Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Are you receiving me? Over…. Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Come in, please."

Ranger cleared his weak voice and set the radio on a different channel.

"Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Come in, please."

"It's futile, sir. Nobody hears us."

"Nothing's futile, Akroyd. We won't give up."

"But, sir…"

"No buts, soldier. We owe our friends and families to fight till our last breath and that's exactly what we will do." Focusing back on the task at hand, Ranger pressed the button at the mouthpiece one more time. "Hawkeye, this is Vulture one. Are you receiving me? Over."

Nothing. Nobody answered him, the only sounds in the crevice their labored breathing and the static noise from the radio.

"Come over here, Akroyd," Ranger pulled himself out of the way. "I want you to huddle as close against Kaminski as you can. I'll spoon you from behind. We need to share our body heat if we want to make it through the night. Skip?"

"I'm hanging on, sir."

"Good. Men, I know it's tempting to give in, fall asleep and die, but that's the coward's way out. Let's see to it that we survive this night. Tomorrow is a new day and a new chance."

* * *

><p><strong><span>December 26th, half past two in the afternoon, back in Trenton<span>**

Steph hurried down the hall of the fifth floor and burst into Tank's office. She'd been gone for five hours and the big guy hadn't called her once. When she came to a stop, Tank, Bobby, Lester, Cal, Junior and Brett all looked at her with pained eyes, their frustration and anger thick as fog in the room.

"No," Steph sobbed and grabbed her chest where her heart was shattering into thousand pieces.

"Little girl, I'm sorry. We've called everyone we know, but nobody has heard anything."

"Noooo."

The despair washing over Steph was overwhelming. Black dots started to dance in front of her eyes and her legs were no longer able to carry her. Bobby caught her just in time before she could collapse to the floor.

"Schhhh, honey. It's okay. I've got you."

He cautiously picked her up, carried her over to the couch and sat down with her on his lap. Gut wrenching sobs were filling the room and the agony in the men's eyes showed how they suffered with the woman they all loved.

"Ranger's dying and we can't do anything to help him," Steph cried. "How am I supposed to go on without him? I can't do that. He's all the world to me."

The men didn't know what to say. They wouldn't insult her smart mind by telling her something along the lines of 'we don't know whether something is wrong' or 'everything's going to be alright, you'll see'. Steph deserved better than that and so far her instincts had always been dead on so why should she be wrong this one time her future happiness was on the line? Tank sat down next to Bobby and pulled Steph over onto his lap, tightly enveloping her in his arms as he let her soak his shirt with tears.

"I'm so sorry, little girl," he squeezed her into his chest. "I'd move the earth and then some to ensure the bossman's safe return, but I've reached the end of my rope. I don't know what else to do."

"But I do," said a gravelly voice in the corner of the room.

Everybody turned their heads and looked at Lester.

"Beautiful," he stepped forward and squatted down, grabbing Steph's hands. His face was grim, his voice low, but his eyes held a fire that burned deep in his soul. "I want you to listen to me. I love you. I'd like to say it's brotherly affection, but so sue me, it's not. That day I met you at that redecorating job I was smitten with your looks and naïveté. I mean, you really thought we were going to paint walls. I couldn't understand why my cousin exposed you to the danger, but I had fun watching you being horrified. From that day on I enjoyed every minute I could spend with you. I got to really know you and your beauty inside and out and it didn't take long and you held my heart in your hands. There's nothing brotherly about my love for you, but I know that you don't reciprocate my feelings and that's okay. You are the most wonderful friend I can wish for and I wouldn't want to miss our friendship for a single day. I hope I will grow old by your side and that one day we will sit on the porch swing of my cousin's and your house and laugh about all the jokes we pulled in the past. But should I die because of what I'm about to do, I hope that you will go on with all the force that's in your nature and keep me in your memory as the clown and best friend I always wanted to be for you."

"Les," Steph snuffled and freed one of her hands to wipe the tears off her face. "What are you talking about?"

Across from her, Lester smiled sadly, pressed a soft kiss into the palm of the hand that he still held and closed her fingers over the kiss before straightening up. Steph didn't understand what was going on as she watched him taking his cell phone from the clip at his cargoes, dialing a number and holding it to his ear.

"General?" He finally spoke into the phone. "This is First Lieutenant Santos. I want to make you an offer. I'll renew my contract in exchange for an immediate rescue mission for Captain Mañoso."

"Nooooo," Steph shouted, jumped up and tried to fling herself at Lester, but Cal grabbed her before she could crash into Les' body. "Noooo," she sobbed as she wrestled to get free all the while listening to Lester giving up his life and future to the general for the piece of information they needed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my, Lester offers the ultimate sacrifice to bring Ranger back to Steph. Let me know how you feel and what you think; I'd love to hit the hundred reviews mark.<br>**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Babes, it's time that Ranger gets rescued and who is better suited for that job than... well, you have to read if you want to know :-)**_

_**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and most of all your wonderful reviews. My cell didn't stop dinging after I posted the last chapter and I was in heaven.**_

_**Disclaimer is the same as always: If you recognize them, they belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"No, **you** listen to **me**," Lester's voice was low and freezing cold as were his eyes. "You say there's a loophole in my contract? I don't think so. I will fight you tooth and nail and will make sure that a trial will cost you dearly. You declared war on me with your refusal of my notice and I'm ready for the fight. You may be a general, but you aren't battle-scarred. Much in contrast to me; I'm a highly decorated First Lieutenant with several Medals of Honor and a Bronze Star to back me up. My honor and loyalty is beyond question. Whether you want to admit it or not I can cause you harm. The only chance for you to avoid an extensive lawsuit and the inevitable damage to your reputation is to accept my offer."

"I think you forget whom you are talking to, Santos," the General barked at the other end of the line. "You so much as fart the wrong way and I will squash you like a moth. Your life belongs to me."

"Wrong. My life is mine to rule and you are just some paper-pusher who likes to abuse his position. You want me to renew my contract? Then set a search and rescue mission for Mañoso in motion. **Now**."

Lester was staring at the ground completely focused on the conversation and neither saw nor heard his friends gasping at the tone he was using. The general might be an ass, but he was still a general and the military chain of command had to be respected. Threatening him and calling him names wasn't exactly showing respect.

"Mañoso is dead. He and his team missed their rendezvous," the general said coldly.

"Where is he?" Lester kept his icy demeanor.

"That's classified."

"Stop bullshitting me. I have Top Secret clearance. **Where is he?**"

"Badakhshan mountains, Afghanistan."

"Where exactly?"

"At their last check-in they were on the descent to the Pakistani border."

"What about the backup plan? There's always a time determined for a second rendezvous."

"That's in a few hours."

"You will organize a search and rescue team and have them accompany the helicopter for the pickup. In case he won't make it they can immediately start to search for him."

"There's severe weather in the mountains. I won't risk any more men. Mañoso and his team knew what they were engaging in."

"So you deliberately let them die. I will get you for that even if it's the last thing I'll do."

"What the fuck, Santos. Don't you think JSOC has better things to do than organizing SAR missions for lost soldiers?"

"I think in contrast to you the Joint Special Operations Command has an interest in rescuing their most capable asset. Get the fuck on the phone and call them."

"Four years. You will renew your contract for four years." The voice of the General was hard, giving nothing away.

"You get two years. I'll be thirty-seven by then. At some point I'll be too old to be of any use for you."

"You'll always be good as cannon fodder, Santos. Four years, that's my last word."

Lester pulled the phone away from his ear, threw his head back and roared his frustration into the silence of the room. The son of a bitch was blackmailing him and there was nothing he could do about it because time was of essence. There was simply no room for negotiations. Seconds passed in which Les stared at the ceiling and tried to rein back the brute rage coursing through his veins.

When he finally felt that he had his beast under control, he put the cell back to his ear and spoke with a deadly voice, "Four years in exchange for Mañoso's life. Call the officials and organize an immediate search and rescue mission."

"I want that in writing, Santos."

"You'll have a corresponding letter on your desk within the next sixty minutes and I expect hourly reports from you."

"It's nighttime in Afghanistan. Nothing I can do now, but confirm the renewal of your contract and I'll have a team in the air with the first ray of sunlight."

Without another word, Lester disconnected the call and looked around the room. Steph. He needed to see her to feel centered again.

"Where's my Beautiful?"

"Cal forced her outside with him. We heard her screaming and fighting in the hall, but it's been quiet for the past few minutes so I guess he took her either to the conference room or to Ranger's office."

Wordlessly, Les turned towards the door to go after them, but Bobby jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't, man. Give her some time to wrap her head around what you've just done. You shocked us all, but she's not trained to deal with the involved onslaught of emotions."

Broken-hearted, Les tore at his hair and finally rubbed his face. "Ranger and his team are in Afghanistan; Badakhshan mountains."

"Fuck," Bobby cursed. "Hell's antechamber. How many men are with him?"

"I don't know. The general didn't say, but my gut tells me it's a small team; four, perhaps six men."

"They most probably started from Jalalabad. I can call Murphy again. He can try to get the coordinates from Ranger's last check-in. Fuck the authorities. We'll fly down and search for the bossman and his team on our own," Junior growled into the heavy silence that had once again descended over them.

"That would be like looking for a needle in a haystack," Les replied without turning around, his eyes glued to the floor as he vocalized what they all knew. "Besides we'd be too late. Steph's convinced that my cousin is dying. I quickly did the math. An hour for the Rangeman jet to be ready for takeoff, then fourteen and a half hours flight time including a refueling stop to reach Kabul, from there it would be another hour with the chopper to Jalalabad and who knows how long from there to where they assume Ranger. All taken into account, we are talking about twenty hours it would take us before we'd actually be on the ground and searching. If he's really dying we are running out of time. No, the general is our only chance."

"Do you trust him?" Tank sat on the couch and stared at the man he was calling one of his closest friends.

"No, not for one second," Lester answered deadpan, "but he knows if he fucks this up, he's a dead man."

At that moment the door opened and Steph stepped in, closely followed by Cal who had his hand on her shoulder.

"Beautiful," Les called out and caught her just in time as she flung her arms around his neck and hung on to him as though he was her lifeline. "Oh my beloved Beautiful," he whispered in her ear and held her tight. "It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

"No, nothing's okay," she croaked into his neck.

When she let go of him, Les loosened his arms and let her take a step back. Her face was blotchy, her eyes red and puffy from crying, but to him she was as beautiful as ever.

"Les," Steph took his hands in hers and looked up into his troubled green eyes. "I may not be in love with you the way I'm in love with Ranger, but I do love you with all my heart and putting Ranger's life over yours is no option. The sacrifice you are willing to make is noble, but I don't want to choose between the two of you, I want you both. Please, don't make that deal with the general. It will get you killed and I need you in my life."

Lester looked down into the endless depth of Steph's sapphire blue eyes and lifted his hands to touch her face. God, he loved her so much. Lost in thought he brushed some wayward curls behind her ears and smiled when they immediately sprung free again.

"I know you dislike your hair, but I love it," he tenderly stroked Steph's cheek. "It's wild and irrepressible just like you."

"Les…"

"Don't, Beautiful. Don't talk. Just let me hold you for a moment," he whispered and pulled her back against his chest, enveloping her with his strong arms. "Do you know what my happy-thought is?" He asked quietly after a while.

"No, what?" Steph tried to look up at him, but he squeezed her close to his chest.

"Making you happy, no matter how, that's my happy-thought," he whispered in her ear. "One day I will inevitably die and whether it's tomorrow, in a year or in ten, whether it's in a car accident here at home or on a mission in some godforsaken country, is irrelevant as long as I played a part in your happiness. That is important to me, Beautiful, and nothing else. I want you to have a chance of a future with my cousin, but for that we need to get him home. Tank, Bobby, I, we'd all go in a heartbeat to rescue him, but he's at the back of beyond and we'd need about twenty hours to reach his last known location and then who knows how many hours or even days of search to find him. He'd die before we reach him. At the moment it's half past midnight over there and nothing can be done, but in six and a half hours, as soon as the first ray of sunlight will light up the sky, the general will send out a search and rescue team to find Ranger. That's his best chance of survival, his only chance."

Steph leaned back and finally looked up at him, her eyes swimming with fresh tears. "I can't accept the price you have to pay for this. There has to be another way."

"There's none, Beautiful."

"There's always an alternative," Steph replied, the fire in her waking up. "We just haven't looked closely enough."

"Beautiful…"

"Nooo!" Steph burst out and pulled back with a jerk. "Listen to me, Lester Santos! You might be resigned to your fate, but I am not." She angrily wiped at her eyes. "This general is abusing his power and has to be brought down. I want you to call your lawyers and explain the situation. Listen to what they have to say. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for Ranger and me because then there'd always hang a shadow over us. Do you really expect me to be happy if I know my happiness was bought with your life? That's not the way I work and you know that. I'd mourn you every day for the rest of my life and there'd be a place in my heart that would never be whole again. Don't tell me you want that for me."

"No, I don't," Lester answered quietly, his eyes back on the floor. He looked so lost the way he was standing in the middle of Tank's office, his shoulders slumped, his whole posture defeated. "You forget, just because I renew my contract doesn't mean that something automatically has to happen to me."

"But there's a good chance," Steph replied tenderly, cupped his face and forced him to look up into her eyes. "Tank told me how the missions the general sent you on have become more and more suicidal. That pompous ass doesn't care whether you survive, but I do. If, and that's a big if, your cousin changes his mind and enters into a relationship with me, then I need you by my side as counterbalance to his seriousness. I need you for emergency donut runs, for pizza and meatball sub parties, for late night B&J attacks and for devious contraband missions."

"Beautiful, are you aware that you only need me for food related activities? Is there something you want to tell me?" Lester crooked his mouth into a lopsided grin.

Steph narrowed her eyes at him, but eventually decided to give him the break he obviously needed. "That's because I have a single-tracked mind and I'm starving right now," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You were out with the guys and they didn't feed you?" Lester looked incredulous.

"They wanted, but I hadn't heard from Tank and forced them to bring me back to Rangeman."

Steph saw the moment Les needed another hug just before he reached out for her and drew her back into his arms.

"How about we strike a deal?" His voice rumbled in his chest as he held her close. "I guess you'll want to wait here for any news about Ranger. That means we have a long day and night ahead of us and need to eat to keep our strength. You grab one of the guys and make a Pino's run while I call the Rangeman lawyers and tell them what's going on. The general expects a written confirmation of the extension of my contract before he's willing to spring into action. Maybe there's a way to place a loophole in this letter to shoot the claims of that asshole down."

"I like the sound of that," Steph leaned back and smiled up at him. "And once I'll be done eating, I'll conduct a thorough search on that general. Perhaps he has skeletons in the closet that we can use to blackmail him. If he thinks he can control your life, he's in for a surprise. I'll fight him tooth and nail. He won't know what hit him when I'm finished with him."

The afternoon passed in a blur of activities. With the help of the Rangeman attorneys Lester wrote down the basic points of his call with the general, detailing exactly what the general insisted on and the classified information he divulged without authorization. After he faxed the letter to the general's office, Lester immediately got a call from the man himself, demanding what the fuck he thought that is. This time, Les was prepared. He got into a heated argument with the general who eventually lost control and betrayed himself by not just threatening Lester with death, but also promising him that none of his friends, Mañoso included, would make it home if he didn't indulge the general's every whim. With a demonical sneer Les recorded the call in the presence of Tank, Bobby, Cal, Junior and Brett who all agreed to be on standby as witnesses. The general was fucking with one of their own and they'd defeat him with his own means. Nobody took on Rangeman and walked away unscathed.

Night had descended over Trenton, but the Rangeman building was alive with activity. Meanwhile even the last man knew that something major was going on. Those who had witnessed Steph's breakdown and screaming fit in the hall earlier in the day guessed that it had to do with the bossman and informed the men who weren't on shift. The cubicles were all manned; every man was on deck in a silent display of support. At half past nine, a soft knock made Tank look up from the reports he was evaluating and focus on Lester and Bobby who came in and quietly closed the door behind them.

"The general just called. It's 0700 overseas and the Pave Hawk with the rescue team just took off. Two Apaches are accompanying them in case they make enemy contact. They'll fly to the rendezvous and if Ranger and his men aren't there, they'll move on to their last known position and start searching from there. Do you think we should wake her?" Lester looked over at Steph's peacefully sleeping form on the couch.

"Yes, we promised to keep her in the loop, but Bobby," Tank nailed Rangeman's medic with a serious gaze, "I want you to have a sedative ready to hand in case they don't find him or worse recover his dead body."

Bobby nodded and padded the front pocket of his cargoes. "I'm prepared. It will knock her out within seconds so we can get her out of here, but let's hope that it won't be necessary. I'm not sure how we are supposed to keep her going should Ranger not survive."

"We will tackle that hurdle when the need arises until then we are going to assume that the bossman makes it out alive."

Lester went over to the couch and knelt down where Steph's head was resting. His heart felt heavy in his chest. What he wouldn't give to be in his cousin's place. Yes, she would mourn his death, but she'd have Ranger by her side who would help her through the heartache. Lifting his hand, Les tenderly brushed some curls behind her ear that had fallen in front of her face.

"Beautiful," he called quietly all the while stroking her cheek. After a moment he felt her breathing pattern change. "Hey sleeping beauty, it's time to rise and shine."

"Lester?" Steph blinked. Her eyes were a deep blue and drowsily looked up at him. Lester could see the exact moment the happenings of the day washed over her and panic set in. "Les, what happened? Talk to me."

"Calm down, Beautiful," he smiled at her sadly. "Everything's fine so far. I just wanted to let you know that the general called and that the search and rescue mission has started."

"Okay," Steph slowly sat up and stretched the kinks out of her back. "What do we do now?"

"We wait, honey," Bobby sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing else we can do."

"I suck at waiting."

"How about I give you a little something so you can go back to sleep?" Bobby squeezed her and leaned over to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"No, that stuff makes me dizzy and I want to keep my mind sharp in case there's something that needs to be done."

"Then how about we step out so you can mingle with the guys for a while? Everybody's on deck to show you their support. They worry about you and will be more than happy to keep you distracted."

It took Bobby a little more cajoling, but in the end Steph agreed, took his offered hand and let herself be pulled off the couch.

"That's my girl," he smiled encouragingly and enveloped her in his arms. "Now let's go and see what the guys are doing," he let her go, turned her around and with his hand at the small of her back stirred her out of Tank's office.

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 27<strong>**th****, 1030 hours, Badakhshan mountains close the Pakistani border**

The snow-covered mountains glittered in the sunshine causing the pilots and crews of the helicopters to pull down the visors on their helmets. This was nature's beauty at its best, the sight presenting itself to them breathtaking, but they were on a search and rescue mission and the severity of the situation weighted heavy on them. Four brothers-in-arms were missing and it was their job to find them. The tension in the helicopters was palpable. During the night the temperature in the mountains had risen slightly and it had snowed for hours on end. Whatever footprints had been left from Ranger and his team were now covered with a fresh layer of snow. That in addition to the glistening sunlight made it impossible for the men of the SAR team to make them out. The helicopters were flying low over the ground searching the predetermined grid for any signs of the lost men, but with every square they marked off the hopes of the crew were falling.

"Fly over that last sector again," the co-pilot of the Pave Hawk pointed into the direction to his right.

"Did you see something?" The pilot asked, radioing the change of course to the Apaches and turning his helicopter around.

"I don't know. I have this feeling that we are missing something and as long as there's a chance that it's our men we have to check twice to be sure."

Down in the crevice Ranger opened his eyes and blinked confused. Snowflakes were covering his lids, falling into his eyes, and his sight was blurry. Where was he? At first he drew a blank and couldn't come up with an explanation, but then the memories came back and he shut his eyes. He was tired, so tired. A nap sounded just fine. Resigned Ranger let his mind drift off just to chastise himself and fight back moments later. He couldn't quit, he had promised his Babe to come back to her, but his willpower was exhausted and clinging to life became harder with every second.

_I'm sorry that I'm failing you, Babe. I wish I had told you how much I really love you.  
><em>

Lingering somewhere between life and death, Ranger lay in the snow and tried not to give up. After what seemed like an eternity a faint noise made him open his eyes once more and listen closely. He tried to move, but he no longer felt his body. Then he heard it again; a distinct roar that grew louder with every second. Scraping up all the willpower that was left, Ranger managed to lift his arm and grab Akroyd next to him.

At first he just managed to utter an undefined sound, but after weakly clearing his voice Ranger was finally able to call the name of the man next to him. It didn't help. Akroyd stayed motionless. No, he couldn't be dead. Please, don't let him be dead.

"Skip?" But once again Ranger was greeted with silence.

Closing his eyes again he tried to catch his breath. The mere attempt to talk was an exertion he was barely capable of.

In the meantime the noise over him had grown loud enough to fill the whole crevice and echo from the walls. That sounded like… No, that couldn't be… Ranger looked skywards and tried to focus his eyes, but failed miserably. Through the blur he could make out the shape of an oversized fly slowly moving over the edge of the crevice. The sight and the knowledge what it meant made his eyes burn with tears.

"Help," he whispered. "We... are here."

The helicopter vanished from his sight and Ranger could have screamed. He needed to do something. They were searching for them. The unthinkable was happening and they were granted a chance to survive. He just had to attract the attention of the helicopter crew. Wheezing in painful shallow puffs, Ranger gritted his teeth and fought against the numbness in his body. He had to move. He had to get to his backpack. Every inch was a battle, but eventually he had his backpack pulled over to him. Blindly fumbling around, he found what he was looking for. In his hand he held a smoke grenade. He wouldn't be able to throw it away and there was a good chance that the slightly toxic smoke would suffocate them if it didn't rose skyward, but he had to do it. It was their only chance. Pulling the pin off the grenade and pushing it down his legs to his feet, Ranger watched the red smoke billowing out of the can and slowly creeping up the wall of the crevice.

_Please, God, don't let it be too late,_ Ranger prayed right before darkness closed in and he passed out.

The Pave Hawk was already a good chunk away searching the next sector when one of the pararescuemen stationed in the open side doors looked up the slope and narrowed his eyes. That couldn't be. Pushing his visor up, he squinted his eyes, but it hadn't been his imagination. They had found them, they had really found them. Excited he pushed the button on his com unit.

"There's smoke. I see red smoke up the slope. Turn around."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

There was someone with him, he felt movement to his left, felt someone touching him. Ranger fought against the thick fog in his mind and eventually blinked his eyes open. Through the blur he saw the fuzzy shape of a man leaning over him, gently working his hands over his body.

"M… m…," Ranger tried to speak, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate.

The man kneeling next to him looked up, smiled and laid his hand on Ranger's shoulder.

"Sir, Staff Sergeant Billings. I'm a PJ. My team and I will get you out here. Trust me, you are in good hands."

"M… my… my men," Ranger murmured with a weak voice.

"What?" Billings leaned over his face and tried to understand what Ranger was saying.

"My… my men… first. Take… my men… first."

Billings straightened up and gently squeezed Ranger's shoulder. "Don't worry about your men, sir. We are taking good care of them. You will all get out of here."

Ranger gritted his teeth and moved his head to his right. An orange plastic stretcher balanced by a man hovered midair halfway up to the edge of the crevice and another PJ was working on Akroyd next to him. With immense effort, Ranger grabbed Billings arm and got his attention.

"Heatherman… has a back injury…," he panted before continuing, "and Kaminski… has a broken skull... He… hasn't regained consciousness... once…"

"Sir," Billings interrupted him. "It's okay. We will fly you and your men to the next field hospital where the doctors will take care of you. You need to calm down."

"They… have to survive. They're… so young."

"Sir, it's okay," Billings told him, his voice soothing but firm. "It's over. You can relax now. Let us take care of you and your men."

"I… need to… come home… I need to… see Babe."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, Lester has the general's threats on tape, he has Tank, Bobby, Cal, Junior and Brett as witnesses and Ranger and his men got rescued by Air Force Pararescue Jumpers. I hope you all feel better now :-) Any wishes for the next chapter? :-))<br>**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**First of all sorry for being so late, but this chapter was really difficult to write. I loved to read all your comments and wishes after the last chapter and wanted to fullfill them all in this chapter so I cudgeled my brain how to do it; how to have Steph meet Ranger, how to bring the general down, what to do with the rest of the team. In the end I got totally stuck in my mind and suddenly didn't know what to write at all. Complete writer's block. Aaaargh. I started again and again only to delete what I'd written so far. Eventually, WizardsWoman bounced ideas back and forth with me - thanks for that, girl - and I saw light at the end of the tunnel. **_

_**This chapter isn't what I had in mind first. It just tackles Ranger's condition and lets you know how he's faring. But as you will learn Steph is close and in the next chapter they'll finally see each other.  
><strong>_

_**I don't repeat the disclaimer again - it's the same as in the previous chapters :-)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 7**

**January 1st, Ramstein Air Base, Germany**

It was half past two in the morning and nightly calm had spread over the intensive care unit of the Ramstein Air Base hospital. Tank walked down the hall from the bathroom and listened to the soft sounds of his footsteps. Two and a half hours ago, the doctors and critical care nurses on duty had clinked glasses to welcome the New Year and celebrate a little. Now all the lights were dimmed and nothing was audible aside from the soft squeak of the soles of his boots on the linoleum floor. When he passed the front desk, Tank nodded to the two nurses who were quietly working there, watchfully keeping an eye on the monitors belonging to the patients in need of their expert care.

"Don't you want to go back to your hotel and get some sleep, Mr. Dubois?" The younger one of them asked Tank. "You know there's nothing you can do here."

"No, I promised Stephanie to keep an eye on things and that's what I'm going to do. It was the only way to get her to leave."

The nurse smiled and got back down to work. She knew when it made sense to argue and when it was better to keep silent. The quiet black giant with the perfected blank face wasn't the kind of man whose decisions were up for discussion.

After reaching the end of the hall, Tank stepped into the room on the right and took in the sight of his unconscious friend. Nothing had changed; the light above the bed was still dimmed throwing dark shadows in the room, the heart monitor was beeping its calm, constant lullaby, and Ranger was lying motionless in the same position he'd been in when Tank left.

"Hurry up, man. It's time you wake up," Tank said gruffly and sat down in the chair he'd vacated not ten minutes ago. "Little girl is anxious to wish your sorry ass a happy new year."

Rubbing his huge hands over his bald head and face, Tank sighed. This had been a close call, the closest he could remember. Thanks to the skills and expertise of the field doctors at Bagram Air Base and the intensive care he got once he arrived at Ramstein, Ranger would survive, but he dreaded telling him the price he and his men would have to pay for the failed mission. His friend wouldn't be a happy camper, by no means at all. The chirping of his cell pulled Tank out of his thoughts and made him reach for the phone clipped to his cargoes. It was a text from Cal and simply said 'SitRep?' asking for a situation report.

'No changes. RM?'

'All good. Steph?'

"Hotel w/ L&B."

Tank put the phone back and smiled. Steph had rolled her eyes in the face of the clipped conversation he just had with Cal. It worked for them, but whenever his little girl was involved the guys overcame their monosyllabic self and morphed into chatterboxes. Of course Steph would dispute that, but he knew his men and saw the shifts in their behavior when the curly haired woman was around. So many of them had changed over the past years; some of those changes were small, others left Tank speechless, but they all were positive.

"You better get your head out of your ass," Tank told the motionless figure in front of him, "or someone else will move in and I swear I will support them. She's such a wonderful woman and deserves to be wholeheartedly loved. If you can't give her that love, then set her free and let someone else give it to her."

Leaning back and crossing his feet at the ankles, Tank closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off. The nurse was right. Of course there wasn't anything that he could do, but he needed Steph to get some sleep so he didn't hesitate to promise her to keep watch over her Batman.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Pain. That was the first thing Ranger became aware of when he slowly started to emerge from the depths of his unconsciousness. His whole body head to toe was a sole pain. Fighting against the fog filling his brain, he tried to determine where he was, but his perceptiveness was sluggish at best. Something was covering his mouth and nose that much he could say, far away in the distance there was a monotonous beeping, and the faint sawing noise to his right could be a snore which would mean he wasn't alone. Where was he and why? Why did he hurt so much and why was he so foggy-brained? Someone moaned and immediately the snoring next to him stopped.

"Rangeman?" In a split second Tank was up on his feet and leaned over his friend.

He intensely watched Ranger's face, but not a single muscle moved. The boss was lying in the same position as ever with the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose and his eyes closed. Then Tank heard it again, a low moaning coming from the man in front of him as though he was in pain.

"Hang on," he put his pan-like hand on Ranger's shoulder and squeezed gently before pressing the call button for the front desk. "I think he's coming around," he told the nurse who rushed into the room just seconds later. It was the older one of the two women and Tank was glad that she had answered his call. He valued experience when it came to medical expertise.

"Captain Mañoso?" The nurse watched him closely, but Ranger didn't seem to react. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand," she told him, taking one of his hands in hers.

Trapped in his small nebulous universe Ranger tried to obey the order, but it was hard. He was in pain, his thinking was sluggish, his body didn't want to cooperate, and yet he instinctively knew that his collaboration was important.

"Squeeze my hand, Captain. I know it's hard, but you can do it," the nurse insisted adamantly, perfectly hitting the right mix of being commanding and soothing.

Seconds passed by in which she and Tank watched closely his hand lying in hers and then it happened. The movement was feathery, just a twitching of his fingers, but Ranger proved to them that he was indeed aware of his surroundings.

"Welcome back, soldier," the older woman smiled and squeezed his hand. "You have quite the ride behind you." She checked his oxygen level and the readout of the heart monitor. "I know you are probably in pain, but I'd like to delay your next dose a little longer to give you the chance to open your eyes. Your friend here next to me would like to see you awake." After giving the IV a scrutiny, the nurse turned to Tank. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Talk to him; be insistent that he opens his eyes. If he can squeeze my hand, he can do that, too. I put you in charge of him."

"If I were you I'd get those peepers open before she returns," Tank turned back to the bed after making sure the nurse had left the room. "That woman's smile's nice enough, but I fear she will resort to drastic measures if you don't make an effort."

Sitting back down on his chair, he watched Ranger's motionless form and wondered what to tell him that would entice him to make the last yards to the finish line and wake up.

"Little girl will be so happy when I tell her that you're finally awake so do us all a favor and come around. It's about time."

There, his Babe should do the trick, but what else to tell him. It was moments like this that Thank wished he was more of a talker.

"She's been great these past weeks, you know? Very tough; kept going even though she was struggling. Bobby and Lester gave her a gift certificate for a women self-defense class for Christmas. She loved it and promised to take the class. That means she'll finally get training. And then she threw us all for a loop when she decided to accept a company car. The next day the guys immediately took her car shopping before she could change her mind." Tank looked at the man lying in front of him and cursed. "Fuck, Rangeman, you know I'm not good at this. Open those damn eyes and be done with it."

Tank leaned forward, propped his elbows up on his thighs and rubbed his face. He knew it was a confession of failure, but he didn't have good bedside manners and being in charge of someone bedridden gave him the creeps. He rather dealt with combat, flying bullets and knives slicing through the air than being reminded of how fragile life could be. The thought of how he could end up as invalid, depending on the care of others, scared him and he turned a blind eye to the fact that one day exactly that could happen to him in his line of job. Eventually, the shadow of a movement made Tank look up and brought the first smile to his face since Steph told him about her fear six days ago.

"Rangeman," he stood up, leaned over the bed and put his hand on Ranger's shoulder. "It's good to see you awake again."

Ranger's eyes were dull and unfocused and Tank could see that he still wasn't completely with him, but it was a start.

"I guess this entitles you to your next dose of painkillers."

Ranger grimaced and painfully moved his right hand towards his face.

"No, don't," Tank stopped him when he tried to remove the mask. "Because of the smoke grenade that you ignited you have a severe smoke poisoning. You need the extra oxygen or your blood oxygen level instantly drops and sounds an alert."

As though to prove Tank's point, Ranger started to cough and wheeze and seconds later a piercing alarm went off.

"Captain Mañoso," the nurse immediately ordered his attention when she rushed into the room shortly after that. "You need to relax to get the spasms under control. I'll program the machine to merge some Theophyllin with the oxygen. Take deep, slow breaths… that's right… calm breaths… give the drug a chance to take effect and your bronchial tubes time to relax."

It took him about ten minutes, but eventually Ranger had his breathing back under control and appeared a lot more alert than before that episode. The nurse walked over to the bathroom and came back with a wet washcloth that she used to wipe away the sweat that had accumulated on Ranger's brow.

"I will tell the doctor that you are awake now," she finally said as she checked the oxygen level and reprogrammed the machine. When she turned back to Ranger, she smiled kindly, laid her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently. "It's good to have you back. You had us worried for a while."

Without a sound she slipped out of the room and left Tank and Ranger behind, looking at each other.

"She's right," Tank said, pulling the chair closer to the bed and sitting down once again. "It's good to see your sorry ass awake again. For a while it looked as though we would lose you."

"Babe?" Ranger croaked with a weak voice. There were thousand questions buzzing through his mind, but this was the most important one. He needed to know that his Babe was okay.

"She's fine. Did you hear what I told you earlier?"

"Company car?"

"That's right," Tank laughed quietly. "I knew you'd like that."

"How?"

"She came to me and asked. I had to promise her that we are already paying the highest insurance premiums as it is and that buying her a car would save us taxes and by that increase our profit. That set her mind at rest and she agreed."

Ranger let that sink in, but felt too weak to smile. How long had he tried to convince her to accept a car from him and she'd always refused. He'd like to know what changed her mind. The two men were silent for a while, each of them lost in their thoughts. Eventually, Ranger had to ask.

"Where am I?"

"Ramstein. The field doctors at Bagram needed two days to get you and your men stabilized for the flight, but then a C-17 brought you here to get you the best care and treatment possible."

"How… how did we get out of that crevice?" Ranger wheezed between two smaller coughs.

"You can't remember?"

Ranger shook his head no.

"A team of pararescuemen had the order to find you when you didn't turn up at the rendezvous for the second time. They started searching at your last known location close to the peak and worked their way down the mountainside where they assumed you. You must have heard the helicopter because you had the brilliant idea to ignite a smoke grenade. It worked, the smoke wafted up the walls of the crevice and eventually one of the PJs saw it, but it was pure luck. They were already searching the next sector and it was by sheer chance that the man looked up the slope. Anyway, your idea was great and most of the smoke crept up the walls, but the rest accumulated at the ground of the crevice where you and your men were lying. That's the reason why you all suffered a smoke poisoning."

Ranger mulled over that for a few minutes before asking the question he dreaded most.

"What about my men? How are they?"

Tank leaned back in his chair, causing it to creak, and let his blank mask fall over his face. He knew this moment was coming, but he had hoped he'd have a bit more time to find a way to soften the blow. They had all survived, but as things stood they'd all face a medical discharge; a slap in the face for any full-blood soldier.

"They are all alive, man, and that's your credit."

That wasn't remotely enough information and one look at Ranger's face confirmed that. His boss and best friend might be out of commission for the moment and lying in a hospital bed, but he was a force of nature all the same, his superior aura still commanding respect and complete disclosure. Before Tank could feel constrained to explain his answer in more detail the door opened and a man in his mid-fifties in medical scrubs stepped in, looked around the room and finally settled his eye on Ranger.

"Captain Mañoso, my name is Riley Chance and I'm the doctor on duty tonight. The nurse told me that you woke up and immediately had an asthmatic episode. I'm sure that was unsettling," he walked around the bed, checked the numbers on the screen monitoring the blood oxygen level and then controlled the setting of the oxygen device. "I see that your levels are back to normal. That is good." He checked the readout of the heart monitor. "Your pulse is strong and your heartbeat is back to calm and steady. I like what I see, Captain. Can you tell me your full name and where you live?"

"Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, Trenton, New Jersey," Ranger said with a breathy voice.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Ramstein, Germany."

"Let me guess, you friend helped you with that," Doctor Chance quickly glanced at Tank. "What day is it today?"

"I'm not sure. The last thing I remember happened December 26th."

"That's okay. Let me get you up to speed. Today we have January 1st and it's four o'clock in the morning. Your extraction was five days ago. The first two days you spend at the field hospital at Bagram Airfield where you had the first of two cardiac arrests. Then a medevac plane brought you here and you were admitted to the ICU where you suffered your second cardiac arrest. Ever since then you've shown a recurring distinct arrhythmia. You have a broken tibia and fibula. It's a complicated fracture that we will have to repair surgically, but for reasons you will learn later we haven't done more than reducing and stabilizing it. Our head surgeon will discuss the reasons and your options when you'll meet him later in the day. In addition to what I've listed so far you suffered a severe hypothermia, extensive frostbite with 2nd and 3rd degree burns and a severe smoke poisoning. The odds were stacked against you, but you didn't give up. Instead you fought for your life and now we are talking with each other. Stick to this attitude and we will see about downgrading you tomorrow or the day after if your cardiac activity and breathing remain stable. Any questions?"

Ranger was exhausted; first the talk with Tank, now with the doctor, but there were questions that needed answers.

"What about my men? I need to know that they are alright."

The doctor looked at him for a moment before sitting down on the edge of the bed and folding his hands in his lap. He understood a commander's need to know whether his men were okay, but he was liable to medical secrecy. That was a dilemma he often found himself in.

"Two of them are already downgraded. You and the fourth one are still here in the ICU. I can't tell you more because of patient confidentiality. From what I heard you saved their lives, Captain, so rest now and be assured that they get the best care possible. I'll send the nurse so she can top you off; you must be in quite the pain by now."

"No, no drugs," Ranger shook his head.

"Right now that's not your decision. Your body needs rest to heal further so you will accept whatever the nurse will give you."

Pushing through his exhaustion, Ranger glared at the doctor.

"That won't help you, Captain," Riley Chance said with a kind smile. "I'm dealing with men like you on a daily basis; I'm immune to death glares."

"The painkillers make me weak and dizzy. I need to be alert; I need my strength," Ranger said with a weak voice, sounding more and more drained by the minute.

"Listen Captain, your heart may be stable for the moment, but it has quite the ride behind it and needs rest. The same goes for your breathing. I can hear you getting winded. In addition the hypothermia and frostbite resulted in a severely compromised circulation that even got cut off in parts. Now that your blood flow is returning your vascular system reacts with strong pain and hot or cold pin and needle sensations. Your whole body is working at its limit to heal. Whatever we can do to support it, we will do. End of discussion."

The doctor watched Ranger's face and saw how he was fighting against the sleep threatening to get the better of him.

"Stop fighting it, soldier. You are out of danger. This is an Air Base in Germany, far away from the hell you left behind. Nothing can happen to you here. There's no need to stay in fight-or-flight mode," he said, giving the man in front of him a sympathetic smile. "I'll get you that painkiller now and you'll take a nap."

Ranger adamantly shook his head no.

"More questions," he whispered weakly.

"No, not tonight. You can talk with my colleagues later."

With that the doctor stood up and walked to the door. He had the handle already in his hand when he turned around and threw a last glance at Ranger.

"Whatever the future will bring in its wake, Captain, always remember that you and your men have survived for a reason. It's your job to make a difference, whether in combat or civilian life."

With those cryptic words Doctor Chance turned back to the door and stepped out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ranger looked suspiciously at Tank who involuntarily glanced away. "Talk," he commanded feebly.

"No," Tank answered, his eyes back on Ranger, his voice calm and steady. "You will wait until you could speak either with the head surgeon or with Bobby. They're the ones with the medical expertise and will be able to explain exactly what is going on."

"Bobby is here?" Ranger asked, immediately distracted, the surprise obvious on his face.

"Yes. He and Lester took little girl back to the hotel shortly after midnight."

"What the fuck, Tank," anger flared up in Ranger's eyes giving him a boost of energy. "Babe is here? How could you bring her here? You have a standing order not to inform anyone if something happens to me until I'm either back or dead."

"Well, asshole," Tank growled, matching the heat in Ranger's words. "If it hadn't been for little girl, you'd definitely be dead so suck it up. She and Lester are the ones responsible for your survival so you better show them respect and a little gratitude or I swear I will take care that your leg isn't the only broken limb in your body."

"Explain."

"December 26th Steph came to me in the morning and told me that you were in mortal danger; that she couldn't explain how she knew that you were dying, she just knew it. Her instincts were screaming and the night before she had dreamt of you. Bobby, Lester and I took her seriously; so far her spidey sense had always been dead on. So we sent her away, I ordered Cal, Brett and Junior into my office and together the six of us called all the contacts we know in the attempt to get your location or at the very least the continent you were on. Nothing worked; nobody had seen or heard about you. When Steph came back and learned that we hadn't accomplished anything, she broke down. It was sheer torture. Lester wasn't able to stand by and watch her suffer so he made a decision, called the general and offered him the renewal of his contract in exchange for a search and rescue mission for you. We were at an impasse and he knew that the general was our only chance to find you. Eventually, that asshole blackmailed Santos into re-upping for four years. Your cousin agreed; the rest is history as they say. The general called JSOC that ordered the rescue mission; the PJs found you and brought you and your team to the field hospital at Bagram Air Base."

Tank watched Ranger to see whether he'd grasp what had happened, how Steph was responsible for his rescue and what sacrifice Lester had made for him, but Ranger's blank face was firmly in place. The moisture glistening in his eyes was the only giveaway that showed how fragile his condition was at the moment and that he indeed understood what had happened.

"Babe," he finally whispered with a hoarse voice.

"That's right. It was your Babe who made us aware of the danger you're in and who set everything in motion. Without her, your dead body would lie in that crevice never to be found and we and your family would mourn your loss with no body to burry. So are you going to watch your attitude when she'll visit you later?"

Ranger nodded his head yes temporarily at a loss what to say.

"Good. I won't stand idly by and watch you treating her badly. Things have changed over the past weeks. I see it as my personal mission to take care that little girl is happy, no matter whether it's with you or with someone else, got it?"

"Yes, got it," Ranger answered slowly, the short bout of fight leaving his body and exhaustion once again overcoming him as he watched Tank's face. "What has you so irritated?"

Before Tank could answer, the door opened and the elderly nurse from earlier stepped into the room, holding a tray with three syringes.

"You'll soon feel better," she said friendly as she injected the first drug into the port at Ranger's arm. "The painkiller will help you sleep. Doctor Chance said that you aren't happy about needing them," she kept on talking while taking the next syringe, "but you have to allow your body to heal. I'm sure you don't want to unnecessarily prolong your stay in the ICU, but that's exactly what will happen if you refuse to accept the drugs."

By the time she had injected the third syringe, Ranger's eyes started to droop.

"That's right," she smiled and stroked his shoulder soothingly until his eyes were completely closed. "Get some sleep and feel better when you wake up." After a moment she turned to Tank. "He'll be out for at least four to five hours, then my colleague from the dayshift will give him the next dose. They're not just painkillers but also meds that support his cardiac activity and circulation. Go back to the hotel and take a nap. You've done enough for your friend. It's time that you think of yourself."

Tank wanted to object, but he couldn't deny the fatigue filling his body. He hadn't slept in days, just dozed a little here and there, and the exhaustion was becoming overwhelming. As hard as it was to admit, but he wasn't twenty anymore and his body needed more rest than it used to.

"Stephanie will understand," the woman continued, watching him carefully. "She was worried that your friend would be alone when he wakes up for the first time. Well, he wasn't. He has regained his consciousness and you were there for him. Allow yourself some rest. You won't be of any use if you collapse."

"I don't collapse. I'm not even close to my limit," Tank answered indignantly, a true sign for his tiredness if he behaved like a petulant child.

"Everybody collapses if they overexert themselves just long enough," the experienced, elderly nurse squared her shoulders and became commanding. "Now stop objecting. I want you to go to your hotel and rest. No backtalk, you hear?"

Tank met the woman's stare right on and whether he liked it or not, there was a resoluteness in her eyes and voice that demanded from him to obey.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. We have your cell number at the front desk and will call if the need arises."

Admitting defeat, Tank threw a last glance at Ranger who was fast asleep before turning around and leaving the room. The nurse was right. He needed some shut-eye, badly. The thought of the soft, warm bed at the hotel quickened his steps. Two years back he wouldn't have cared to sleep in an uncomfortable chair or on a hard floor, but the life as civilian had made him soft in parts; another thing he'd never acknowledge openly. The drive to the Ramstein Inn on the Base was a matter of minutes and soon enough he was standing in Steph's room to check on her and shook his head when he saw Bobby and Lester in bed with her. They had their own rooms, but apparently Steph needed them with her or they didn't want to leave her alone. This or that way, Tank was glad that she was safe and sleeping peacefully between them. Before he could turn around and leave both Bobby and Lester's eyes shot open and immediately checked for threats.

"Ranger?" Lester asked quietly after he reassured himself that Tank was the only intruder in the room.

"Woke up and we talked a little. He's in a rough shape, but holding his own. How's little girl?"

"Didn't want to be alone so we promised to stay," Bobby answered lowly.

"Let her sleep; her body needs rest. They knocked Ranger out for the next few hours."

They all froze when Steph mumbled in her sleep, rolled over and snuggled into Bobby.

"Alright," Tank whispered, careful not to raise her out of her sleep. "I'll go to my room and get some zzz. Wake me up when Steph is awake."

A minute later he lay in his bed and couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. Things were on the up and up. Ranger was conscious and his blood oxygen level and heartbeat remained stable after he'd overcome his breathing trouble. Later in the day the doctors would tell him about his prognosis. That would be another hurdle they had to tackle, but that was later. For now Tank was filled with relief. Steph would be so happy when she'd wake up in a few hours and learn that her Batman had finally come around. He could already feel her arms enveloping him out of sheer joy and damn him he'd enjoy every second of it. With that thought and a smile on his lips, he let his mind drift off and a deep, restful sleep claim him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those who are interested in detail or want to broaden their horizon: The hospital right on the Base as I have it in mind in this chapter doesn't exist. The wounded soldiers who are flown in from the Middle East are brought to the Landstuhl Regional Medical Center in Landstuhl which is a thirty minutes drive from the Ramstein airfield where they land. From what I learned during my research a new hospital is built right on the Air Base that will be called Rhine Ordnance Barracks Medical Center. It's supposed to be in operation in 2022 and will reduce the travel time for the wounded soldiers to five minutes from the airfield. The Landstuhl Regional Medical Center is the biggest American hospital outside the United States and the Rhine Ordnance Barracks Medical Center will be even bigger.<br>**_

_**Enough of that... **_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and would be happy about some words of encouragement so the next chapter will hopefully be easier to write. Steph and Ranger will finally meet - that much I have planned. And don't worry about the general and your other wishes. Most of them I will fullfill. Now let's hit the 155 reviews mark... :-)  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Babes, you rock! Your reviews for the last chapter were exactly what I needed after having such a hard time. In fact they pushed me so much that I couldn't stop writing and this chapter is nearly twice as long as the previous. :-)**_

_**You know the disclaimer. If you recognize them, they belong to JE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"Beautiful," Lester crooned and smiled when he heard Steph's breathing change. "I know you are awake, Beautiful" he pressed a soft kiss on her brow. "It's two PM; time to rise and shine."

"Uuuugh," Steph groaned and snuggled into Lester's warm body who lay next to her propped up on one of his elbows. "I'm tired."

"I know, but believe me you want to stand up," he smiled and rubbed her back.

"Why?" Steph mumbled into Les' chest.

"Tank, Bobby and I have a surprise for you, but to hear it you have to get up."

"Tank?" She blinked drowsily. "Wait… Tank?" Suddenly she was wide-awake and pushed Les over as she abruptly jumped out of bed. "What surprise? Where's Tank? Is something wrong with Ranger? Why is it so late?"

The three men in the room burst into broad laughter. Steph looked at them and immediately was in front of Rangeman's second in command.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital? Did something happen? Is he alright?"

"Calm down, Beautiful," Lester laughed as he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "Your decision, Tank," he addressed the big guy in front of them with a smirk on his face. "Do you want to tell her now or does she have to shower and eat first."

"Dammit, tell me what's going on? Why did you let me sleep so long? You knew I wanted to be back at Ranger's side in the morning," Steph started to get irritated and pulled at Lester's arms encircling her.

"Little girl," Tank put his huge hands on her shoulders to hold her still. "The guys didn't wake you because I told them to let you sleep in. You needed the rest. And I'm here at the hotel because around four in the morning the bossman came around; we even talked a little. The nurse kicked me out afterwards. She gave Ranger a cocktail of drugs that immediately caused him to fall asleep and to be honest I needed some shut-eye, too."

For a second or two Steph just stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. Ranger was conscious; he was back.

"Oh my God!" She shouted out, jumped into Tanks arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod. He's awake." Steph laughed and cried simultaneously as she clung to the big guy. "Of course you needed sleep. I'm sorry I was so selfish and asked you to stay. He's awake. He's really awake," she cheered and squeezed Tank so hard that he let out half groan half laugh.

"Little girl, ease up. You are suffocating me," he chuckled as he held her close.

"What did he say? Is he alright? Was he in pain? Was his heartbeat okay? Did he get enough oxygen? Did the doctor tell him about his leg?" Steph fired one question after the other at him.

"Breathe, Steph," Tank tried to calm her and helped her down so she was standing in front of him. With a smile on his face he pushed her wild hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks so he could be sure to have her full attention. "As expected he was in a rough shape. He immediately had an asthmatic episode, but held his own. After he pushed through that his heartbeat went back to steady and his oxygen level returned to normal. The doctor gave him an overview over his injuries and the condition he's in, but no details for which I was thankful. It would have been too much information at once."

Steph nodded that she had understood. "Good. It's good he didn't tell him more. I want to be by his side when he learns the news."

"Then how about you shower and get ready? After we've found us something to eat we'll go back to the hospital."

"Let me just throw some clothes on and I'm ready to go."

"No, little girl. You can't constantly neglect yourself. I let you get away with it the past three days, but that will stop now. You will take a relaxing shower, find something fresh to wear and then we will take you out for a nutritious lunch. No discussion."

Steph narrowed her eyes at Tank and got ready to fight him, but before she could lay into him a thought buzzed through her mind. Ranger had recovered consciousness. That meant he was about to learn what had happened to his men and how his own future would be affected by his injuries. He would need her support to get through the heartbreak and for that she needed her strength. Tank in his wisdom was just watching out for her, taking care that she was prepared for the struggles ahead.

"Okay, big guy," she conceded. "I will do as you wish. Sorry for gearing up for a fight. You are just looking out for me."

"Today and for always, little girl," he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "You concentrate on the bossman and let me take care of you."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

One and a half hours later Steph, Tank, Bobby and Lester stepped out of the elevator onto the floor of the ICU and immediately run into the head surgeon Dr. Wheeler.

"Ah, Mr. Brown," he shook Bobby's hand, "Stephanie, Mr. Dubois, Mr. Santos," he nodded at them. "I'm just coming from your friend. I wanted to talk to him about his injuries, but he's fast asleep after having a rough morning. You'll be here for a while?"

"Yes, we'll stay with him for the next few hours."

"Good. I've been in surgery all day and have to make my round, but I'll be back later. Do you want to accompany me to the Privates Heatherman and Akroyd?"

"Yes," Bobby turned to Steph and gave her a hug. "I'll talk to Skip and Akroyd and be right back. You go ahead and sit with Ranger."

Steph nodded and watched Bobby and the doctor walk over to the stairwell. As soon as they had learned who Ranger's men were, Bobby had gone to them, introduced himself as Ranger's employee and medic and offered them his help with the medical jargon and their diagnoses. It went without saying for him that he'd support them; Ranger wouldn't want it any other way. Skip and Akroyd gladly agreed, relieved to have someone on their side in the jungle of information they found themselves in.

When Steph, Tank and Lester stepped into Ranger's room a moment later one of the intensive care nurses was standing at his bedside, reading the monitors and making notes.

"Hello Agnes," Steph greeted her with a smile and immediately went to Ranger's side. "We just met Dr. Wheeler and he told us Ranger had a rough morning. What happened? Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, Stephanie. He's back to stable. He got really agitated earlier when he woke up and as a result he had an asthma attack and a rather severe arrhythmic episode, but the doctor could stabilize him with a bronchospasmolytic and a fast working anti-arrhythmic agent before it could get out of hand."

"But he's okay now?"

"Yes, he's fine. The whole thing weakened him and he fell asleep shortly after that. Once he wakes up I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you."

"Why was he agitated? He's the epitome of strength and calm. He doesn't do agitated."

"It was an adverse reaction to one of his painkillers. We immediately swapped it for a different compound."

Steph pulled one of the chairs over to Ranger's side, took his hand in hers and started rubbing soothing circles on its back.

"Hey," she smiled at him. "What do I have to hear, you lost your famous control and I wasn't there to witness it."

The nurse chuckled quietly.

"I'll leave you alone," she finally said after checking the IV. "You know the rules; don't become frightened should the heart monitor sound and odd beat from time to time. We're having a close look at it at the front desk."

Steph nodded and thanked her before focusing back on the man in front of her.

"He looks worse than yesterday," she said more to herself than to anybody else.

"You heard the nurse, Beautiful," Lester soothed her, standing right behind her watching his cousin. "Everything's alright. He got winded and his heart lost its rhythm, but they got it under control. He's on a different drug now and once he wakes up and sees you his engine will dance the mambo for completely different reasons."

"Haha, very funny, Mister."

"He's right, little girl," Tank chimed in with a grin. "No matter how blank his face will be, the heart monitor will give him away."

Steph looked over her shoulder at the two men behind her and stuck her tongue at them.

"You were right about letting her sleep in," Les told Tank while he grinned down at her. "The shut-eye did her a world of good. We have our old feisty Steph back."

When Bobby returned twenty minutes later, Steph, Tank and Lester were playing cards at the foot of Ranger's bed.

"How are the guys?" Steph immediately turned around to him.

"As good as can be expected under the circumstances. Skip's a tough cookie. He has such a long road of recovery ahead of him and could still end up in a wheelchair, but he refuses to be depressed about it. I admire him."

"And Akroyd?"

"He takes it hard. The Army's his life." Bobby pulled Steph out of her chair, took a seat, tugged her down on his lap, wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I try to make him see that there's a whole world waiting for him to be taken by storm, but for the moment he has shut down."

"I will go and talk to him," Steph turned around and searched Bobby's eyes for objections. "I may not be able to change his mind, but he'd have a little company and wouldn't feel so alone."

"I think that's a great idea, honey. I know that Skip's missing you. He asked whether you'd come around today."

Steph gave Bobby her cards and looked over at Tank. "You'll send me a text when Ranger wakes up?"

"Sure, little girl. Don't worry. As soon as he opens his eyes my cell's in my hand."

Satisfied, Steph stood up and left the room. Two doors down she stepped into the room where Kaminski was lying, sat down in the chair that stood next to his bed and squeezed the hand of the unconscious man in front of her.

"Don't think that I've forgotten you," she told him quietly while rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. "I had a late start and now I'm on my way to your comrades Skip and Akroyd, but I promise I'll stop by later and sit with you for a while. Maybe you are happy to hear that Ranger regained consciousness. You know what that means? It's time for you to come around, too. I want to know what color your eyes have and whether you heard all the nonsense I've told you so far."

For the past three days Steph had visited Ranger's men every day. She'd sat by Kaminski's side and told him about Rext, her family and her life in Trenton before she'd moved on to Skip and Akroyd and talked to them. Nobody was expecting it from her, quite the contrary, but Steph felt that now that Ranger couldn't take care of them himself that they were her responsibility. She'd fill the void he left behind until he'd be able to take over because if there was one thing she knew about the man she loved it was that he cared about the men subjected to him. He would want someone looking out for them. Squeezing Kaminski's hand a last time, Steph stood up and left the room. There was a young man one floor down who needed a little happy and she already had an idea how to give it to him.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Tank?" Ranger's tired voice made the heads of the three men playing cards abruptly turn around.

"Bossman, good to see you back among the living," Tank smiled and immediately grabbed his cell phone. "Let me send Steph a text that you are awake."

"She's here?"

"Of course. She's seeing Skip and Akroyd at the moment."

Ranger stared at his second in command and tried to grasp the information. He felt as though his brain was made of cotton balls and that just fueled the anger simmering deep inside him. Turning his head to the other side, he saw Bobby and Lester standing next to his bed looking down at him with a smile playing around their lips and it aggravated him even more.

"What are you gaping at? Don't you have better things to so?" He snapped. "If you are all here, who the fuck is taking care of Rangeman?"

"I'm hurt," Lester complained with puppy dog eyes, his right hand over his heart. "Aren't you happy to see your favorite cousin?"

"Shut the fuck up. You and your childish behavior have been a thorn in my side for a long time. I don't know why the hell I bother with you. Talk. Who is taking care of the Trenton office?"

"Cal is heading the security and bond enforcement part of the company and Woody's taking care of the clients," Tank eventually replied drily causing Ranger to look back at him away from Bobby, Lester and the door. "I'm in constant contact with them and everything's under control. They are doing a very good job."

"That remains to be seen. Any new contracts?"

"Do you remember what I told you last night about being an ass?" Tank asked in return, narrowing his eyes at his friend.

For a moment the two men stared at each other, nobody willing to give in, but Ranger was lacking the strength for a mental power struggle and eventually broke the eye contact.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he answered harshly.

"Oh yes," Tank growled in response. "You know damn well. I told you I wouldn't take up with that shit and I meant it."

Unnoticed by the two of them Steph had silently entered the room and was standing behind Bobby and Lester surprised at the chilly atmosphere hanging in the air.

"You are overstepping a fine line if you are threatening me," Ranger said quietly, his expression cold as he eyed Tank.

"Fuck that. If you don't change your attitude right now, I will make good on my promise and start by breaking your fingers."

"Hey, stop," Steph quickly spoke up and pushed herself between Bobby and Lester. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Steph, you wait outside for a moment. Santos, Brown, keep her company. This is between the fuckhead and me." Tank's tone left no room for arguments while he nailed Ranger with a cold stare.

"Come on, Beautiful," Les wrapped an arm around her and tried to pull her with him. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and check out the cakes they offer. Whatever has their panties in a bunch they have to fix that on their own."

"But…"

"No but, honey," Bobby helped Les to turn Steph around and stir her out of the room. "Let's give them a little space."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Tank snarled as soon as the door closed behind them. "I told you what Steph and Lester have done for you and you ignore that completely in favor for your damn business? Not to mention your shitty behavior towards your cousin."

"May I remind you that it's your business, too," Ranger scoffed.

"Yeah, but in my book it's not more important than my friends and family."

"That's why I'm the CEO and you're just the second in command. You don't have what it takes to be the leader."

"Fuck that, asshole. The only thing I'm lacking is your arrogance. I'm keeping this company together and help the men to excel in their work while feeling comfortable and at peace. Your military leadership style may warrant good business results, but it offers no quality of life, no companionship and no personal development. Have you taken a closer look at your employees lately? Hal has overcome his shyness and has become a valued part of the team, Cal is no longer a loner but mingles with the other guys, Ram has finally gotten over his dirty divorce with the help of his colleagues. Your employees are no longer just very effective workers but friends that support each other and I'm proud to have played a small part in that. I don't know what your problem is, but you need an attitude adjustment and you need it now before Steph returns."

Ranger glared at him and breathed against the tightness building in his chest. He needed to keep calm if he didn't want to have another episode like earlier.

"I don't want her here," he finally growled. "The standing order is clear. Whenever something happens to me you keep your trap shut until I'm either back or dead. Now get her the fuck out of here and back to Trenton."

"Like hell I will. This woman is the reason that you're alive and have a future to look forward to. Last night was the first night I could convince her to go back to the hotel. Before that she'd spent** every minute** either by your side or at the side of your men. We could barely get her down to the cafeteria to eat something. You'll get your act together and be nice to her or I can't be held responsible for my actions. And just to be clear; once you are better you'll set her free as graciously and humanly as possible so someone else can show her what true love means, get it?"

"The fuck I will," Ranger snarled angrily and immediately started to cough. He desperately tried to relax and work against the sudden tension in his bronchial tubes, but every breath got harder to take and with every passing second it felt as though he got less air into his lungs.

Immediately Tank's posture changed from hostile to concerned and he pressed the call button for the front desk.

"He isn't getting enough air," he told the nurse when she rushed into the room a moment later. The information was unneeded since the alarm at the oxygen meter was already blaring and Ranger was convulsing on the bed, his lips turning blue as he fought not to suffocate.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"I will go back," Steph pulled out of Lester's arm and turned back towards the elevator.

"No, Beautiful, don't. Ranger and Tank have some things to settle and we are better off if we stay away from them."

"But why were they so hostile? That's not the Tank and Ranger I know. Something is wrong and I need to go back and help them sort it out."

"Steph, honey," Bobby took her hands in his and squeezed them, effectively keeping her from leaving. "Believe me Ranger wasn't himself when he woke up. That can be because of the meds he's getting or it can be indicative of PTSD. Whatever the reason give Tank some time to set him straight. We don't want you to get hurt by something ruthless that Ranger says."

"Ranger? Ruthless to me? Do you even hear what you are saying there?" Steph eyed the two men in front of her with a furrowed brow. "No, I can't believe that he'd behave like that towards me."

"Beautiful, please stay with us. Do it for me."

Steph's eyes switched back and forth between the two men pleading with her. She didn't want to give grief to them, but every instinct in her was yelling that she was needed upstairs.

"I'm sorry, guys. Really. I don't want to cause you sorrow, but my spidey sense is telling me that I should be at Ranger's side. He needs me and whatever is going on with him, I'll get to the bottom of it. It's the least I can do after everything that he's done for me."

Bobby and Lester both looked at her with pained eyes, but didn't object.

"Okay," Lester eventually nodded with resolve steeling his posture, "but Bobby, Tank and I will stay in the room with you just in case things turn ugly."

With a smile on her face, Steph took his hand and pulled him after her towards the elevator. The moment she stepped onto the floor of the ICU her stomach dropped and her heart started to flutter in her chest.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby and Lester both looked around, instantly on alert, but Steph didn't answer. Instead she quickened her pace and rushed down the floor leading to Ranger's room.

"That's right, Captain… deep breaths… the bronchospasmolytic will work any second… you won't let this gain the upper hand over you; not on my watch… let the pressure of our hands guide your breathing."

The sight representing itself to Steph when she opened the door was frightening. Agnes and one of her colleagues were holding a blue-lipped, wheezing and convulsing Ranger upright, supporting his back, while calmly talking to him, guiding his breathing. Sweat had built on his forehead and his eyes gave away the panic he wasn't allowing himself to feel. Without thinking Steph sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbed both his hands and squeezed them.

"Look at me Ranger," she ordered while focusing on his eyes. "You can do it. Focus and breathe with me… in… and out… that's it… come on, you can do it."

It took a few minutes, but slowly the number on the oxygen meter started to climb and the erratic wheezing filling the room made way for a more controlled breathing.

"Very good, Captain. You handled this episode better than the last one," Agnes finally praised when she and her colleague helped Ranger back down onto the mattress. "Stephanie, that was great work. Your presence made a huge difference." She reprogrammed the oxygen device and then turned to the bathroom. "I'll get a washcloth so you can freshen up." A moment later she came back with the wet cloth and handed it over to the man lying in the hospital bed. Ranger was thankful. It might be a small chunk of independence to take care of that himself, but it was independence nonetheless.

"It will become better," Agnes compassionately squeezed his arm when she took the washcloth back. She knew from experience how hard any kind of physical deficiency was on these men. "It might not look like that right now, but it'll become better. I'll tell the doctor about this new episode; he'll probably want to adjust your medication." Then she turned to Tank, Bobby and Lester. "He needs to stay calm so don't upset him."

Steph was still sitting on the edge of Ranger's bed when the two nurses finally left the room.

"Ranger," she said softly with a relieved smile playing around her lips. "I'm so glad to see you awake."

Whatever reaction Steph had hoped for, she didn't get it. Ranger lay motionless in his bed with his head turned away from her and silently stared into space.

"Hey," she smiled and encouragingly rubbed his forearm in a bid to get his attention. "I shall say Hi from Skip and Akroyd. They're both glad to hear that you came around and they can't wait to see you and talk to you. I think they want to thank you for saving them. They are great guys."

No response; not even a twitch of a muscle.

"Talk to me, Ranger. What is going round in your head?" Steph whispered. "Tell me and I will try to help you. We will all try to help you."

"Go away," Ranger finally replied, his voice breathy and barely understandable under the oxygen mask. "Just go away."

Steph looked at the man in front of her still ignoring her as best as he could.

"No," she finally told him quietly, but firmly. "You need help and I'm here to help you. Finally I can give back to you after all these years that you have been there for me."

"I don't need your help. Do us all a favor and take a hike," Ranger said a little louder with his eyes boring into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Ranger, I won't leave you."

"Damn it! Don't you get it, Stephanie?" He abruptly turned his head around and growled at her, his eyes cold and without any emotion. "I don't want your help. I don't want **you**. Get out of here and fly back to Trenton where you belong."

Behind her, Steph could feel her three friends bristle. She was taken aback by Ranger's words and callousness and it surely showed on her face, but that didn't mean she would cave in and leave broken-hearted.

Never leaving Ranger's eyes, Steph spoke to the other men in the room, "Bobby, Lester, Tank? Would you please wait outside for a while? I need to talk to Ranger in private."

"Little girl, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's okay Tank," Steph eventually turned around and send him, Bobby and Lester a small, but confident smile. "I know what I'm doing."

Unhappy, Lester stepped forward, leaned down and pressed a kiss into her hair. "My loyalty is with you, Beautiful. If you leave, I'll go with you; no discussion." He levelled a warning stare at Ranger, turned around and left the room without another word.

Bobby followed him, but not without hugging Steph from behind and kissing her cheek. "Call when you need me, honey. I'm right outside."

Eventually, it Tank was the only one left with them and he stared at his lifelong friend with a look that spoke volumes.

"Carlos, we've been best friends since childhood and believe me I don't take that lightly. I've always had your back and I've taken bullets for you without thinking about it, but today that all could change. You brought Stephanie into our lives and by that changed them forever. If you decide to treat her badly and snub her, you'll have to live with the consequences. It will cost you the loyalty of many of your men, mine included. Your friendship has always been important to me, but Steph's love and acceptance have made my life a great place and I won't stand by and let you destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me. Think about that before you act." Tank put his pan-like hand on Steph's shoulder, squeezed gently and then turned to the door and left the room.

Silence settled over them as Steph watched Ranger's face for any signs that would give her a hint what was going on, but his focus was back on the opposite wall, his expression vacant. How she disliked his blank face and yet it was part of him and she loved him. Hopefully her love was strong enough to lure him out of the far away corner in his mind that he had retreated into.

"You know," she eventually started to talk after a couple minutes. "When we got the message that you and your men were found I felt a relieve flooding my body that took my breath away and made black dots appear in my vision. I was truly beside myself. Tank cautioned me that your condition was more than critical and that there was still a good chance that you'd die, but just knowing you were safe gave me hope beyond words. I knew you would fight to come back. The next hurdle was taken, when we got word that you were stable enough to be flown out. We packed our duffels and were on the jet and in the air within an hour of the call and even though our flying time was longer than yours we arrived ahead of you and could get settled before we rushed to the hospital. I can't start to describe the emotions washing over me when I saw you the first time in the ICU. I was so happy, so unbelievably happy. We were there when your heart lost its rhythm and finally stopped beating. Those were the most horrible minutes of my life, but you made it. You fought back. You were alive and that was all that mattered." She took one of his hands between hers and rubbed it soothingly. "Do you hear what I'm saying, Ranger? You. Are. Alive. Everything that comes from now on will be a walk in the park compared to what you've been through."

Steph squeezed his hand and waited for a response, but Ranger's face remained void as he kept staring into space.

The door opened and Lester stuck his head in, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay, Beautiful?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, but we need a bit more time."

Les nodded, pulled back and closed the door.

"Go to your watchdogs; they are yearning to be patted," Steph suddenly heard a growl coming from the bed. "And while you are at it take them with you and fly back to Trenton."

Steph turned her head and looked into Ranger's eyes that were boring into her. He tried to keep his face blank, but for a split second she thought she saw a flicker of fear and despair flying over it just before it became vacant once more.

"What's going on Ranger?" She asked softly while stroking the back of his hand with her fingers. "Why are you so dismissive? Bobby said it could be a fall-out of the drugs you are getting or you could suffer PTSD. Whatever it is, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Ranger turned his head back to the wall and this time Steph was sure of the pain she saw in his eyes.

"Go, Steph, please," he begged with a voice that was grief-stricken.

Steph stood up, went around the bed, sat back down and cupped his face with both hands so that he had no other choice but to look at her. "No. I'll say it as often as you need to hear it. I. Won't. Leave. Whatever is going on, how long it may take, I will stand by your side. That's what friends are for. No price, remember?"

Ranger felt weak inside and out. The effect of the painkillers he'd gotten earlier was wearing off, but more than under the physical pain he suffered under the emotional anguish Steph's presence was causing him. He wanted to keep up his contemptuous demeanor, wanted to make her leave and take the others with her. He wanted to be alone, once and for all, and then maybe, just maybe, he would allow himself to break down for a moment as he faced the truth about the life lying ahead of him. Helplessly, he had to realize that he was at the end of his rope and as though that wasn't enough his body betrayed him by letting a single tear trickle down his cheek. Of course Steph saw the traitor and her eyes softened.

"It's okay. I've got you," she whispered before leaning forward and kissing the tear away.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Ranger asked pleadingly with a choked voice.

Steph looked into his pained eyes and thought of the letter that was sitting in his apartment in Trenton. It felt like an eternity had passed since she'd written it.

"Because I love you," she said truthfully. "Always have, always will."

Ranger squeezed his eyes shut and fought against the emotions threatening to overpower him. The whole time in that crevice he had thought of her, had clung to that picture in his mind of her in her bed the night before he left. He had cursed the day that he'd decided to send her back to Morelli instead of trying a relationship with her, had begged for a second chance, vowed that should he survive he'd give himself over to her and make her an honest woman. But that was before he had to realize that he'd become a useless invalid. When he opened his eyes, Steph was watching him and her look was filled with so much love that the pain in his heart burned so violently as though someone had impaled a red-hot dagger in his chest.

"Steph," he lifted his hand to caress her cheek, but his arm was too heavy to hold it up. "I don't ask a lot from you, but I ask you for this. Please, take Tank, Bobby and Lester and fly home with them. I'm a shell of the man that left a few weeks ago and I have to come to terms with the changes in me and what they mean for my future. I need to be alone for that. Please."

Steph looked at him pensively. Finally they were cutting to the chase. Ranger was pulling back from them all because he struggled with his condition. Ricardo Carlos Mañoso, successful business man, bounty hunter extraordinaire and the best mercenary the American government could call their own didn't know how to deal with the fact that his body had gone past its limit and wouldn't bounce back like he was used to.

"You've been injured before and recovered; this isn't any different. I know that feeling fragile and depending on drugs and the help of others is hard, but you aren't alone. I'm right by your side, as are Bobby, Tank and Les. You heard Agnes earlier; it'll become better."

"Steph, I'm no idiot. The tiniest strain triggers an asthma attack. My heart is no longer able to cope with the slightest stress. For some reason I don't know they don't fix my leg. I saw my feet when the nurse changed the dressings earlier; they are black; necrotic; dead. I know what that means, Steph. Amputation. This mission has made me a cripple and I have to find a way to deal with that and think about how to shape my future. I'll no longer be of any use at Rangeman…"

"Stop, Ranger," Steph interrupted him, grabbed his hands and ordered his attention. "You are **no** cripple. Yes, for the moment you are suffering asthma attacks because of the smoke poisoning, but they will go away as your bronchial tubes and lungs recover. Yes, you have an arrhythmia, but the doctors aren't certain that it will be here to stay and even if it should be permanent it is treatable and won't disable you once it's under control. And thirdly: Yes, you have severe frostbite and your feet don't look good, but the jury is still out whether there'll be a need for amputation or not. The doctors will do their best to preserve them. But even if, and that is a big if, you will lose your feet. The prostheses they make today are so highly developed that they allow you a normal life. This isn't the end, it's a turning point. **You** are Rangeman's CEO and nobody else. You may no longer be able to chase down criminals, but the business side needs you more than ever and you can expand your empire and become the best looking and sexiest business man in the world."

That finally brought a slight twitch to Ranger's mouth.

"Ha!" Steph exclaimed. "You wanted to smile. Admit it."

"Babe."

Steph's shoulders sagged relieved as she exhaled and gave him the most beautiful smile she was capable of. "Finally."

"What?"

"You finally called me Babe. I thought you'd never do it again."

Ranger looked at her and for the first time since he woke up his eyes softened as he took in the appearance of the woman who held his heart. She looked tired; her eyes were puffy and there were dark circles under them, but they were alive with a stubborn will to fight if necessary. She wouldn't give up on him so perhaps he should trust her and for once let her take the lead.

"I'm scared, Babe."

"I know," she whispered softly as she caressed his cheek. "We will tackle whatever life throws at you together, okay? Remember you are Batman and I'm Wonder Woman; between the two of us there's nothing we can't master."

This time Ranger didn't fight it and let a small smile tuck at the corners of his lips before closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.

"You are in pain."

It wasn't a question.

"A little, but it's manageable," Ranger answered truthfully. "Can you get the three stooges back in the room? They'll probably peel the wallpaper from the wall by now because they are antsy what harm I'm doing to you."

Steph smiled, stood up and went to the door. As expected Tank, Lester and Bobby were standing at parade rest right, left and opposite of the door and quirked their eyebrows when she stepped out.

"I'm okay, guys, things have calmed down. Wanna come back in?"

They didn't need to be told twice. Pushing back into the room, they soon stood around the foot of Ranger's bed and eyed him speculatively.

"Message received," Ranger nodded to Tank. "Steph set me straight and I'm better now."

Lester pulled Steph into his arms and pressed a big, sloppy kiss on her temple. "Does that mean you are happy to see me now?" He grinned, ready to forget any animosity that had prevailed earlier.

"No, but I can deal," Ranger answered deadpan. "Will you give me the gist of what is going on with me?" He turned his focus on Bobby.

"Don't you want to wait for your head surgeon Dr. Wheeler? He wants to come by after making his round."

"No, tell me now. I'm tired of not knowing what's going on with me."

Ranger held his hand out to Steph who gladly took it and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright," Bobby nodded and took a deep breath before starting his report. "The toxic smoke of the smoke grenade caused a severe inflammation of your airways. For the moment you need to be on 100% oxygen or your blood oxygen level instantly drops. You are on cortisone for the inflammation and get a bronchospasmolytic agent twice the day plus when an acute asthma attack hits you. The amount of oxygen will be slowly decreased over the next couple weeks and you will need respiratory therapy for quite a while."

"Steph said it won't be a permanent condition?"

"No, once your airways are cleared and the inflammation is gone the doctors feel confident that your lung function will be back to hundred percent provided that you stick to your therapy."

"Okay. What about my heart?" Ranger nodded, willing to accept Bobby's words. All in all that sounded manageable.

"You had two cardiac arrests. For reasons the doctors can't explain your heart didn't recover completely from the second one but developed a rather severe arrhythmia. It loses its rhythm under stress, but also in between for no identifiable reasons. They treat you with antiarrhythmic agents and try to get it under control. Since they aren't sure about the reason they are hesitant to make a prognosis, but for the moment we should assume that your heart will recover."

"Worst case?" Ranger looked at him, steeling himself for the answer.

"You'll get a pacemaker and have to take the meds for the rest of your life."

"What about work?"

"If the arrhythmia remains your physical resilience will be compromised. It won't affect you in your day-to-day business life, but everything more strenuous will be a case of try and error and you'll have to accept and adjust to your physical limitations."

Bobby's summary was merciless, but he knew Ranger wouldn't want it any other way. He needed to know what was going on with him, what to expect from the future, so he could start to heal not just physically but also mentally.

"Alright. Now the hardest part. What's going on with my leg? I know it's a complicated fracture but for some reasons they haven't done surgery so far. And what about my feet? I saw them earlier. The toes and part of the forefoot are necrotic. Will they have to be amputated?"

"Because of the fracture and the associated hematoma the circulation in your right leg was severely restricted to the point where your forefoot was no longer supplied with blood. Therefore the necrosis is far more severe in your right foot than in your left. Your circulation slowly starts to recover, but Dr. Wheeler expects complications in the heeling of the tissue when they go in to repair the fracture. Worst case you could lose your lower leg."

"And if they don't go in?"

"Eventually, the fracture will heal, but your leg will most probably be painful for the rest of your life."

"How painful?"

"You'll regularly need painkillers."

Ranger pressed his lips together and nodded that he understood. In the distance he registered Steph's thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand, but it did nothing to distract him.

"Go on," he said calmly, wanting to be done with the depressing news.

"Due to the prolonged exposure to cold the bones and joints of your feet, lower legs, hands and lower arms froze to the bone. Your ears and face show first and second degree burn as do your arms and hands. The open wounds and blisters on them will heal completely. Your legs up to the knees show second and third degree burn with your toes beginning to become necrotic. The waiting period for any definite verdict regarding your feet is forty-five days. Then Dr. Wheeler will be able to determine how far reaching the necrosis is and whether an amputation is needed or the feet can be saved by removing the irreparably damaged tissue."

"What do you think?"

"I think," Bobby replied, "that you have a great future ahead of you no matter how far you'll recover. You have Steph at your side and us. You can be proud of everything you have achieved so far and you can build on that. No arrhythmia or prosthesis in the world will slow you down; they'll just make you more determined."

Ranger turned his head away from them and stared into space. Finally he knew what was going on and could bite the bullet. It seemed as though he had not much of a choice.

"So regarding my leg," he looked back at Bobby, "it's either a life in pain with the possibility of still losing my foot or I let them do the surgery and risk losing my whole lower leg?"

"That's what it boils down to."

"Babe?"

"I know what I would do, but it's your decision. Just know that I'll be right beside you all the way."

"Even if I'll be forever disabled, missing a limb?"

"Hey," she smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "You will rock an artificial leg. You are Batman."

"I can't imagine taking painkillers for the rest of my life. That's unacceptable."

"Then I'd say the decision is made," Steph nodded. "I wouldn't have expected anything else. Proud of you."

Ranger sent her a tired smile and couldn't help but tug at her hand. "Lay with me, Babe."

"Batman in search of comfort? Count me in," she smiled, quickly pulled off her sneakers and snuggled as close as the wires and tubes connected to him allowed.

"Babe, you make me sound weak."

"Wrong. I make you sound human. There's a difference you'll have to learn. But don't worry, I'll teach you."

"What about my men, Bobby?"

"Akroyd's condition is similar to yours minus the arrhythmia. His smoke poisoning isn't as severe as yours and he's faring well with nasal jets. He was downgraded a day after your arrival. I try to make him see that a medical discharge is not the end of the world, that he just turns a leaf over and starts a new chapter, but he takes it very hard, is depressed and full of self-hatred. Skip on the other side is a tough cookie and keeps his chin up. He has a swelling in his spinal column that is pressing on the spinal cord which is inflamed. For the moment he's paraplegic, but now that it gets medicated the swelling is continously going back and the doctors are cautiously optimistic that he might gain the feeling in his legs back. With patience, will to fight and the right therapy he might even learn to walk again. I offered both of them my assistance while I'm here which they gladly accepted."

Ranger waited for Bobby to continue, but when it became obvious he wouldn't say more his stomach dropped. "What about Kaminski?"

The shadow settling over Bobby's face didn't bode well.

"I sneaked into his room one night and took a look at his file. He's in a coma after a traumatic brain injury. The drop into the crevice broke his skull causing a subdural hemorrhage. Since it wasn't immediately treated, the bleeding pressed on his brain and parts of it died off under the pressure. It's a miracle that he's survived. Nobody can tell when or if he'll wake up, but should he regain consciousness he'll most probably be mentally handicapped."

"Fuck." Ranger closed his eyes and pressed his lips together as he warded off the maelstrom of emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He wanted to bring all his men home and he did, but what a price they had to pay for that godforsaken mission.

"Hey," Steph propped herself up on her elbow, laid her free hand on his chest and rubbed softly. "It's not your fault. You saved them. Thanks to you they are alive and have a future."

"But what kind of future?"

"A future that is worth living for; no matter whether with prostheses, a wheelchair or a mental impairment. Every day that we can go out there and change the world for the better is worth to be lived. And you will show them how that works. You'll act as their role model and prove to them that life goes on. You won't leave them to deal with this on their own. That's not who you are."

"You hold me in high esteem, Babe."

"I know you, Batman," Steph smiled down at him. "I know how much you care for the men subjected to you. That's one of the many aspects that make you such a wonderful, adorable man."

Ranger smiled under his oxygen mask, lifted his hand and laid it on Steph's. He wasn't sure he deserved her love and respect, but under the given circumstances he was glad he had it. He had a long road of recovery ahead of him and if he wanted to be a pillar of strength for his men, he'd need any support he could get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know some of you wanted Ranger and his men to make it out of this without a scrape. You will probably be brokenhearted because of the injuries I selected for them, but leaving them unharmed would have been so far away from any reality I just couldn't do it. I know this is fiction and I'm the master of this story, but I feel this need in me to make it at least a little real. My deepest apology to everybody who's suffering, please feel my squishy hugs. Remember that they are all alive and I've promised you a happy end that you will get as sure as I love my merry men. :-)<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everybody, a week has passed and it's time for a new chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed the last one. Every time my cell dings with an incoming email informing me about a new review I start smiling like a fool. :-))**_

_**To the guest reviewer whose mom worked at the VA after leaving the Army: In your review you wrote about an organization providing emotional support animals to veterans suffering PTSD. Unfortunately you didn't give the name of the organization, just that a link to them could be found on the QuickTrip's website. I googled QuickTrip and found a chain of convenience stores?! They don't offer any links. Could you please send me a PM or another review with the exact name of the organization? I'd love to learn more about the topic.**_

_**The disclaimer is the same as always: A few of them might be my own, but everyone you recognize from the books belong to JE**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 9**

**Ramstein Air Base hospital, two weeks later**

"Steph is back," a young man with a Marine buzz cut and an amputated arm called out, turning away from the window he'd been leaning against.

Immediately a shift went through the men assembled in the recreation room. Faces lightened up, bathrobe lapels and shirts were tugged into place and the occasional laugh could be heard as they prepped for their special guest.

"Uuugh," Steph groaned a few minutes later as she tried to push through the door. "I need help. Can anybody…"

Instantly buzz cut was standing next to her, pulling the door open with his good arm.

"Thanks, Beaver," she smiled at him, calling him by his nickname. "I tell ya," Steph looked into the eager faces of the soldiers in front of her. "The next time I make a Burger King run for you I need help. Where in hell are you going to put all this food?"

With a groan she lifted the six heavy plastic bags she was carrying onto the closest table and dropped into the empty chair next to it.

"Some of us are still growing," a kid of perhaps twenty who had lost both his legs and sat in a wheelchair replied with a cheeky grin. "We need a balanced nutrition."

"And that's why I emptied Burger King, because burgers and fries are balanced nutrition?" Steph looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Puhleaze, even I know that that is a fat lie."

"They are a thousand times better than the hospital food," said buzz cut earning loud agreement as he combed through the plastic bags to find the paper bag with his name on it.

"Stop thinking of nothing but yourself and get in line until it's your turn," Steph admonished him, giving him a rap over his knuckles.

"Hey! You are hitting an invalid. There are laws against that."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just making sure that nobody comes off badly. You are such a crybaby."

"I'm not! And who says I'm wearing panties?" Buzz cut waggled his eyebrows at her.

Shaking her head, Steph stood up and started to distribute the paper bags to their respective recipients, making sure that those sitting in wheelchairs and/or missing limbs weren't pushed around by those stronger. When all but one bag was gone, Steph looked around the room at the happily munching men and smiled. Being a people person she'd easily gotten to know them over the past two weeks and to say she was impressed didn't do her feelings justice. Each one of them was a good guy in his own way, dealing with his fate as well as he could, but what was really moving to observe was the understanding with which they met each other that was born out of sharing the same haunting experiences. They were a tight-knit group aside from when it was feeding time. Then they all morphed into voracious wolves thinking of nothing but themselves. Grabbing the last paper bag, Steph walked over to the window front and the lone man sitting there at a table gazing out of the windows.

"Hey Danny," she softly greeted Akroyd who jumped when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"You didn't. I was just lost in thought."

Steph took a seat next to him and followed his look. "Watcha seeing out there?"

"Nothing," he finally turned around to her. "Just staring into space."

"I've brought some food for us; burgers, fries, salads, apple pies and cokes."

"Steph, I told you I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Danny. It's important for your healing," she looked at him sympathetically. "Come on, we'll share. The big salad and the wrap are for Ranger, anyway."

With a sigh Akroyd turned his wheelchair towards the table and watched Steph distributing the content of the bag between them.

"I missed you when I came to your room earlier. Skip said the doctors had taken you with them. Is everything okay?"

Instead of answering, Akroyd shrugged indifferently causing Steph to narrow her eyes at him. Alright, apparently today was one of those days where talking to him was like pulling teeth. She could deal with that. Been there, done that.

"You'll have to give me more than a shrug if you want to make me stop asking."

"I had PT."

"The doctors wouldn't come and pick you up for that so what was the deal?"

Akroyd stared at his burger as though the answer might be found somewhere in there. "They made some x-rays to see how the fracture is healing," he finally muttered.

"And? How is it healing?" Steph prompted him.

"Nicely."

"Aaaaargh, Danny!" Frustrated, Steph put her hands around his throat and shook him gently. "You are driving me crazy with your taciturnity."

That brought a small smile to the lips of the young man and Steph dropped back on to her chair, pleased that she could cheer him up a little bit.

"Eat!" She pointed at the food in front of him, playfully glaring at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

About a week ago, when Akroyd had finally been allowed to leave his bed, he had seen Ranger and the two men had had a long talk. Steph had left the room to visit with Skip, so she didn't know what exactly the two discussed, but Stephanie had noticed Akroyd had been a different man ever since the conversation. He was still depressed, suffering under his medical discharge and the lingering possibility of losing one or both feet, but Steph could tell that he was really trying to accept his fate and see the positive side of it; that he was still alive and could still be a valuable member of society. Seeing the other men in the rec room who had already lost a limb or even two and moved on with their life helped in addition to whatever Ranger had told him.

They were collecting their trash when the kid with the amputated legs rolled over in his wheelchair and stopped next to them.

"Steph? Are you sure you don't want us to pay for the food? That must have been quite a bill."

"No, that's fine, Charlie. Don't worry about it. This feast was my treat as my farewell gift."

"Thanks, Steph. Ya da best," he smiled brightly. "I'll miss you while you're gone. Maybe I'll still be here when you come back; I'd like that." And with that he turned his wheelchair around and wheeled away to a group of men playing cards.

"That kid is grating on my nerves."

"Why?"

"Because…," Akroyd pressed his lips together and tried to find the right words. "Because he lost both his legs and is still so cheerful."

"He has accepted what he can't change and is moving on. It makes no sense to dwell in the past and mourn a time that is definitely over, Danny."

"I know," the man in front of her mumbled miserably. "It's just so hard."

"You'll get there," Steph put her hand on his lower arm lying on the table and rubbed it gently. "There'll always be good and bad days. It's just important that on those bad days you don't let yourself get carried away. Always keep in mind that tomorrow's a new day and a new chance to make it better and sooner or later you'll finally be able to make peace with your situation. I believe in you."

"Why are you doing this? Being so nice to us, to me? Nobody has ever been so supportive of me," Akroyd said quietly while looking her over.

"Hmmm," Steph answered after a moment of thinking. "I guess because I can. You've all been through so much and now that you are safe you have to fight a whole new battle, accepting what fate has thrown at you. I like helping people, supporting them, because I know what it means to have no support system. Plus it gives me endless joy to conjure a smile on your lips and make you forget your struggles, even if it is just for a moment."

"But nobody is expecting you to help not to mention that you are bleeding money here. After all you left your life behind in Trenton and have been staying here since two and a half weeks just to entertain us."

"First of all Rangeman's paying all the bills so it's not my money but Ranger's, but even if it was mine I wouldn't think twice about it. Money is of little importance to me as long as I have enough to pay my rent and feed my hamster. I'm not one of those high maintenance women who think of nothing but themselves. You are incredibly brave and honorable men and I'm in the lucky position to be able to help so I do it. Period."

"Thank you," Akroyd put his hand on hers and squeezed it, his eyes serious, "for never giving up on me and pushing me on days like these. I'll have a hard time while you're gone."

"I'll be back before you'll realize that I'm not here," she smiled at him and put her other free hand on top of his. "A friend in Trenton needs my help. He has a legal issue and I stumbled across something that might help him out of it so I have to go and work my magic, but once that is done I'll be on my way back here. Can't leave you, Skip, Kaminski and Ranger alone for too long, right?"

Akroyd sighed and pressed his lips together.

"You'll be fine," Steph stood up and ruffled his hair before finally leaning down and giving him a peck on his cheek. "I'll come by your room before I leave so make sure that you'll be there, okay?"

"'kay."

A couple minutes later, Steph stepped on the floor of the ICU and went to Ranger's room. Since a few days he was in isolation after he was diagnosed with drug resistant bacteria eating away at his necrotic feet and the surgical wound where Dr. Wheeler had gone in to repair his fracture. To say he wasn't a happy camper was an understatement, but Ranger took his role as a model for his men seriously and didn't fret. After Steph was gowned, gloved and masked, she knocked and stepped into the room to see Ranger lying on his bed completely absorbed in one of the books she had gotten him. He was still attached to the heart monitor since the arrhythmia adamantly remained, but the oxygen mask had made way for nasal jets and the oxygen meter was set on sixty percent; a huge improvement.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile in her voice, went over to the bed and sat down on the chair she'd vacated two hours ago. "I brought you a treat because you are so brave and take up with all the shit going on with your leg and feet."

"Babe?" He questioningly eyed the Burger Kind bag, putting his book away.

"Oh come on. You know I wouldn't bring you an artery-clogging burger. It's twigs and bark and a grilled chicken wrap."

"Did the men enjoy the treat you got them?" He asked with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yep, you should've seen their faces. Their smiles could've lit up the whole Base. Danny was a bit in a mood, but I could cheer him up and make him eat what I brought him. He takes it hard that I leave."

"We all take it hard, Babe. You are the sunshine in everybody's life here."

"Yeah, right."

"Babe." Ranger looked at her and waited patiently for Steph to raise her eyes. When she finally looked up, he stretched his hand out in her direction and waited for her to take it. "Stop selling yourself short. It's your positive attitude and your light that conjures a smile on these men's faces. You can't meet a person and not win them over. It's who you are and I'm incredibly proud of you and all you've done for me, my men and everybody else you've met here. You are an amazing woman."

Steph felt the heat rise in her cheeks and didn't know where to look first.

"That's my Babe," Ranger chuckled and squeezed her hand. "Will you ever get used to getting compliments?"

"Probably not. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, Babe. It's one of the many endearing things about you that I love."

His words made a pleasant warmth spread through Steph's body. Over the past two weeks, Ranger had repeatedly told her that he loved her and not once he'd added a qualifier as he used to in the past. She wasn't sure what it meant and didn't want to read too much into it, but ever since their clash after he'd woken up Ranger had been full of affection towards her, had included her in his decisions and even opened up to her in small steps and she enjoyed every minute of it. She wouldn't go as far as to say he underwent a change in personality, but he made a visible effort to share his life with her. It felt wonderful.

"So you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Steph watched him take a bite from the burrito and wrinkle his nose. Guess the mayonnaise in the wrap wasn't after his taste. Oh well.

"I'll be fine, Babe. You go and bring down that General. Whatever you need, Rangeman will back you up with it; no price. I won't accept Lester risking his life for me one day longer than necessary."

"You're putting a lot of trust in me, Batman."

"Because I know what you are capable of. If there's one person who can pull this off without putting Rangeman on the line it's you."

Steph squeezed his hand and sighed. "Damn hygiene rules that force me to gown up, glove and mask and keep any body contact with you at a minimum. Right now I'd give my right arm to snuggle up to you."

"Babe."

"What? When it comes to you I feel this overwhelming need to get touchy-feely," she smiled at him. "I wouldn't even flinch from making goo-goo eyes at you."

A knock sounded at the door behind them and a second later Ranger's favorite nurse Agnes stepped into the room, happy when she heard Ranger laughing.

"Someone's in good mood," the elderly woman smiled and vanished into the bathroom. A moment later she was back with a basin that smelled of disinfectant. "You ready to get your feet bathed and wound cleaned?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really," the nurse smiled behind her mask.

"You are enjoying torturing me, aren't you?"

"Captain, you and Stephanie are my favorites, never doubt that. I just want you better and out of isolation as quickly as possible," she told him with serious eyes. "Do you want to stay, Steph?"

"Yes, please. I want to see how it looks."

"Babe, you don't have to do that," Ranger looked at her pleading. "It's not a pretty sight."

"I know, but I want to. Remember we are in this together and I don't care whether it's pretty or not. This is about you so I stay," she answered firmly and switched to the opposite side of the bed.

Agnes gently removed the dressing from Ranger's feet and right leg and Steph grimaced involuntarily at the sight. All toes from the left foot and half the forefoot of the right foot were black and looked partly eaten away and the gaping surgical wound at his lower right leg was of angry red color and festering. A nauseating smell of rot emanated from the feet and leg and Steph squeezed Ranger's hand as much to give him strength as to keep herself where she was.

Agnes examined his feet and then prodded gently at the open wound at his leg.

"It's not one jot better than yesterday. If anything it looks worse," she finally said skeptically. "I will talk it over with Dr. Wheeler when I see him. Who did the washing this morning?"

"Sophia."

"Did she say anything about how she evaluates the situation?"

"Same as you; that it looks worse."

"Okay, nothing we can do about that at the moment so let's get down to business."

Steph watched the nurse gently but thoroughly syringing the wound at the leg before moving on to the feet and bathing them in the basin.

"Alright, that should do for tonight," Agnes nodded satisfied after everything was well dried and wrapped with fresh bandages. "Any last wishes before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Ranger lay back down onto the mattress and closed his eyes.

"If you change your mind press the call button and I'll be back. My shift ends at 2300; until then I'm all yours."

Steph watched Agnes leave the room before turning her head and looking at the man lying in front of her. Ranger looked gloomy, his facial expression somber, the tension around his eyes obvious. It was easy to guess what was going on in his mind. If they didn't get the bacteria under control, he'd lose his lower leg and the opposite foot. There was no point in beating about the bush. Walking back around the bed, Steph sat down in her chair and grabbed his hand.

"Look at me, Ranger."

It took a moment, but after a minute Ranger opened his eyes and gazed at her and for once he didn't hide behind his blank mask but let all the sadness and despair he was feeling show on his face.

"Whatever hand fate deals us, we'll take it in stride and make the best of it."

"We?"

"Yes, **we**. **You** and** I**, **together**."

"Babe, look at me. I'm becoming an invalid. I can't burden you with this. You're supposed to fly; I'd just be a millstone around your neck slowing you down."

"Wrong, Ranger. You are my best friend, my fuel and my safety belt. I'm nothing without you. It is exactly as I told you two weeks ago. If the worst comes to the worst and they need to amputate your right leg and left foot, then we'll get you the best prostheses available and you will keep rocking the world."

"If they have to amputate on both legs I'll be bound to a wheelchair," Ranger replied, desperately trying not to sound too miserable.

"But just at the beginning until the wounds are healed and you've learned to use the prostheses and after that on days when you can't or don't want to wear them. I don't see the problem. It's all a questions of attitude. You can let yourself be ruled by your fate or you can take matters in your own hands. What is it?"

"You're allowing no weakness, Babe."

"That's not right. You can be as weak with me as you need to be and I'll be right by your side comforting you, but sometimes it's important to have someone who pushes you on, who encourages you to rise above yourself. I'm just trying to be your biggest supporter as you've always been mine," Steph smiled and grabbed his hand, rubbing soothing circles on its back. "Rise to the challenge, Batman. The world needs you."

"Babe," Ranger finally chuckled sadly. They watched each other for a few long minutes, each of them lost in their own thoughts until Ranger turned his head and glanced at the clock hanging over the door. "It's six p.m., Babe. I don't want to kick you out, but the longer we wait, the harder the goodbye will be."

"I know," Steph sighed. "I'm already procrastinating."

Entwining their fingers, Ranger looked at her, his gaze soft and full of love. "You are important to me, Babe, I can't think of anyone more important, but you are needed in Trenton. My cousin needs you. The jokester's driving me insane, but he's family. Go and save his life and then come back here if you want. I know that I'll be happy to see you and so will be my men.

"Okay," Steph replied with a heavy heart. "And don't worry; I **will** be back."

"You have the black Rangeman Amex card. Utilize it. There's no limit to it and it's supposed to cover all expenses you might face, here or back stateside."

"Yes, sir," Steph saluted with a smile, still amazed at herself that she had no trouble to make use of the card. So many things had changed over the past weeks.

Before she could postpone her farewell any longer she squeezed Ranger's hand a last time and stood up.

"Don't get shot, Batman." She called over to him when she was at the door.

"Not likely, Babe," he smiled. "Don't get too crazy without me."

Before she left the ICU Steph checked in with Kaminski who was still in a coma and told him to keep working on regaining his consciousness. She had sat with him for an hour every day for the past two weeks, head talked and read to him, but so far he hadn't shown any sign of coming around and even though the doctors encouraged her to not give up hope, Steph had to admit that she was losing her confidence in a happy ending. Throwing a last look back at him, Steph sighed before making her way one floor down to Akroyd and Skip's room. Akroyd might take her departure hard, but in comparison to Ranger and Kaminski he and Skip would be easy farewells. After joking around with the two men for a few minutes, she hugged them and they both got a kiss goodbye on their brows. They'd hold their own until she was back, of that she was sure, and between Skip's positive attitude and the men he'd meet in the rec room Akroyd would manage to keep his spirits up.

It was a quarter to seven when Steph finally stepped into her hotel room at the Ramstein Inn and let the silence envelope her after another long day at the hospital. In about twelve hours the Rangeman jet would pick her up and bring her nonstop back to Trenton where her guys were already waiting for her. Knowing them they'd take her out for a second breakfast before they'd all drive back to Rangeman and meet in the conference room to go over her findings regarding the general. Then it would depend on the men's consensus what to do next. If it would be up to Steph, she'd be on her way to Washington D.C. within an hour after ending the meeting, but for once she'd listen to the others before running off half-cocked. This was about Les' life, her precious beloved Les. She wouldn't take any unnecessary risks when it came to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There ya go. Now that Steph is on her way back, it's time that the evil general gets what is coming at him. IMO it can't get vicious enough. Make my cell ding with reviews; I'd like to hit the 200 mark. :-)<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Babes, YOU ROCK! You are wonderful readers and supporters and your notes make me sooooooo (spreadmyarms) happy.**_

_**To my loyal pet sitting guest reviewer: THANKS so much for writing another review with the QuickTrip links and the ones your friend from the VA gave you, but they didn't show. It's all FF's fault. Apparently links aren't shown when written down instead there are just blank spaces. I don't know what to do. I'd really LOVE to have the links and all the informations regarding service dogs / emotional support dogs for veterans. It should work if you leave spaces between the single parts of the address like www . servicedog . com. I'd be really thankful for a third try. Don't they say all good things come in threes? :-) scratches to the pooches, ~Yvonne**_

_**And the disclaimer is? Taataaaa... You know them, they belong to JE**_

* * *

><p><strong>The second chance<strong>

**Chapter 10**

**Trenton-Mercer Airport, Ewing Township, the next morning**

Steph stepped out of the small exit of the Rangeman Gulfstream onto the top step and blinked into the midmorning sunshine greeting her. A brisk wind was blowing and she shivered, quickly zipping her parka, before taking a look around. Of course Tank, Bobby and Lester were already there waiting for her. Like statues they stood next to each other with their backs against the Explorer behind them, their arms crossed over their massive chests and their feet crossed at the ankles, their Aviator glasses reflecting the sunshine and their faces giving nothing away. Steph sighed happily. She was back home and it felt wonderful.

"Hey," she called down to the men, waved and started to laugh when their mouths simultaneously broke into huge smiles.

Lester was the first to push away from the SUV and she happily bounced down the steps and into his waiting arms.

"Beautiful," he lifted her up in the air and twirled her around with her legs flying. "It's so good to have you back. I've missed you terribly."

"Don't hog the girl, man," Bobby complained behind them. "I need my Steph-fix, too… Hey honey," he smiled when he enveloped her into his arms. "It's good to have you back. Talking on the phone every night isn't the same as seeing you live and in person."

"Wait! You talked to her every night?" Lester narrowed his eyes at Bobby, an annoyed look on his face. "If you bothered her with your boring stories every night then why the fuck did I hold back and called just every other day?"

"Because you knew how draining it would be to give Bobby my reports regarding the men's condition and you didn't want to add to that stress," Steph pulled out of Bobby's arms, cupped Les' cheek and rubbed it lovingly. "Your calls were always perfectly timed and conjured a smile on my face each and every time. Don't squabble, you two."

"Just ignore them, little girl, it's what I do and it works for me since years."

"Tank," Steph turned, tilted her head back and smiled up at the huge man now throwing his shadow over her. "I've missed you. How's the air up there?"

Tank let go of a booming laugh and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "Just enough oxygen to keep my brain going, little girl."

Meanwhile, Bobby had picked up her luggage and started to stow it away in the back of the Explorer.

"I see you brought the laptop back that we sent you," he hollered over to where she and Tank were still standing. "Did you hear that, Tank? You can finally take a deep breath and relax."

"What does he mean?" Steph looked up with a crunched brow.

"Oh, nothing, Beautiful," Lester put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. "Just that the software on that fine piece of technic is so illegal that our attorneys were on constant standby in case you were found out."

"**What?**"

"Relax, Beautiful," Les chuckled next to her. "Nothing happened. We didn't tell you so you wouldn't be nervous and give yourself away."

"But I would have hidden it away had I known how dangerous the possession is," Steph angrily narrowed her eyes at the men surrounding her. "This way I left it on the dining table in the hotel room for everyone to see."

"Dumbfuck," Tank growled and slapped Lester on the back of his head.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Because you aren't helping here," the big black man kept growling. "Little girl," he put his hands on her shoulder and looked straight into her eyes. "Sorry for leaving you in the dark. You have every right to be angry with us, but we thought you didn't need the additional stress of knowing what you held in your hands. We needed your focus on Ranger and the search. Don't be mad at us, okay? In our clumsy, well-meant but often misguided way we were just trying to look out for you."

"Okay, but don't do it again. You know how much I hate it when you aren't telling me things for my own good. I really hate it. Morelli always did that and Ranger has done it in parts. It's wrong and puts me at risk."

"Yes, I know and I apologize," Tank bend in his knees so they were at eye level. "We good?"

"Yeah, big guy. We good."

"Good. Then let's get you outta here and to the Pancake House. You deserve a completely unhealthy breakfast after giving yourself up to the bossman's wellbeing for the past two and a half weeks."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Rangeman, conference room on five, an hour and a half later**

"**Silence!**"

Immediately the talking in the conference room stopped as every man turned his attention towards Tank who stood at the head of the long table, calling them to order.

"You all had your chance to hug Steph and express your joy over having her back. Now it's time that we put our game faces on and listen to what she found out about the general. He fucked with one of our own and we stand up for each other. No one messes with Rangeman and gets away with it."

Several battles cries filled the conference room as the men rapped their knuckles on the tabletop.

"Little girl, you have the floor."

"Alright," Steph stood up from her chair next to Tank's. "The information I will present to you now I partly got from Ranger as well as from my research regarding General Duane McDermott." Steph pressed a key on her laptop and the picture of the general popped up on the white wall behind her. "The general was born 1950 and married young at the age of twenty. Together with his wife Laura, who was seventeen at their wedding, he had five children; three daughters and two sons over the course of twenty-five years. After being in Vietnam for a three-month stint in a supply unit, he came back to Washington and made a fast career within the administration of the Army. Thanks to his father, an admiral of outstanding merit, he knew military brass and other high-ranking officials within the government and had interceders on all levels. Soon enough he found his way into the Army Human Resources Command where he worked his way up the ladder. He's a die-hard republican and very old school in his thinking no matter the topic. His daughters all got married right out of High School, his two sons are both dead."

In the seat next to her, Lester scrunched his brow at that revelation and turned a questioning look to Bobby sitting next to him. He knew about one of the general's sons being dead; he'd been there after all when he was dying, but the death of the second one was new to him.

"The two sons were his youngest kids and the general's whole pride, especially as they both followed in their father's footsteps and joined the Army," Steph continued. "Both became Army Rangers and were well-respected. Tragedy hit ten years ago when the older one of the two died on a mission with Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby. The general took it hard, but didn't seem to hold his death against Ranger and the other guys. I tried to search into that mission back then, but the records got sealed on demand of General McDermot and even Silvio couldn't hack into them. As far as Ranger can remember, they walked into an ambush as though someone had tipped the enemy off. A couple years later they were on an assignment and had the younger one of the general's sons with them. Again the enemy knew they were coming. The gunfight lasted seventy-two hours before the reinforcements arrived, ninety percent of the men died. Our guys brought the son back home, but he suffered a severe case of PTSD. The general didn't bat an eye. With his old school thinking he had a low opinion of this newfangled psychological stuff. In his mind it's all a question of pulling oneself together and going on. He didn't show any understanding as his son struggled more and more. Instead of being there for him, the general put pressure on him and faced him with incomprehension and impatience. In his eyes he was a failure, a disgrace to the family. Eventually, it broke the son and he committed suicide. So over the course of about three years the general and his wife lost both their beloved sons. Laura McDermot couldn't stand the cold, uncompassionate behavior of her husband any longer and divorced him and to make things worse his three daughters, mourning their brothers, also turned their back to him."

A growl went through the assembled men. They all knew PTSD, had all struggled with it at one point or the other in their life. It was a demon that lived in the back of their minds, often assaulting them at night in their dreams. There's a good reason why one out of five suicides was committed by veterans suffering under their impressions of war. To imagine their own family might turn against them, put pressure on them and call them a disappointment, made white hot anger boil up in their veins.

"Let me guess," Ram snarled, his fists balled up so hard that the knuckles turned white. "The general holds Ranger, Tank, Lester and Bobby responsible for losing his family."

"Looks that way. When I talked to her on the phone, his wife hinted that the general was seeking for revenge. She and her former husband are no longer on speaking terms, but she remembered from the time around their divorce that he became more and more bitter, often drank too much and then talked about how he would get back for his sons' deaths."

"But how?"

"By sending Tank, Bobby, the boss and me on continuously increasing suicide missions," Lester growled. "He couldn't outright kill us, but he could take care that our chance for survival was nil."

"That's Ranger's and my guess," Steph put her hand on Les' shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm in contact with a former assistant of the General who indicated that he'd be willing to talk with me, but just face to face."

"No fucking way!" Several of the men jumped up and started to shout, their once blank faces hard and angry.

"**Silence!**" Tank thundered after a moment.

"We won't let Steph anywhere near that scum, Tank," Cal growled, his flaming skull looking more vicious than ever. "You can't be seriously contemplating that."

"It's not my call. She is the spearhead of this operation and in the end it's her decision. She has Ranger's full support and Rangeman's every asset as backup.

"Angel, don't," Cal turned to Steph, his eyes pleading. "We don't know whether that assistant is trustworthy. It could be a ploy of the general to get his hands on you and what then? We'd go postal if he'd get ahold of you."

"Guys," Steph looked at the men around the huge conference table, some of them still upset and standing. "Please, calm down. I promise I won't take any unnecessary chances. I'm here to discuss with you what I found out and plan my next steps. I won't run off without your full support."

That quieted the men down and they straightened out their chairs and took a seat.

"Look," Steph continued. "I don't think that the general is behind that assistant's offer to talk to me. He served McDermot for nearly ten years and then suddenly not only got sacked, but also got an employment reference letter that made sure he wouldn't find another job easily. Something must have happened that caused bad blood between the general and his assistant and my spidey sense is telling me that it's worth hearing."

"Alright," Cal nodded. "I understand your reasoning, but if you meet with him take at least two of us with you so we can secure the perimeter."

That caused Steph to smile. "I won't put Rangeman on the line what with the contracts many of you have still running and Rangeman's affiliation with the government, but I'm sure between all of us we'll work something out that puts everybody's mind at ease."

"So we have an idea why McDermot could be after Les and most probably also after the bossman; he wants revenge for losing his family. And we have a potential whistleblower in form of the general's former assistant. Anything else?" Tank looked at Steph.

"Yes. I checked his credit card movements and every other Friday afternoon after work he withdraws 1,500.00 US$. I couldn't find any clue on what is going on, whether he's blackmailed, but whatever he has to hide is going on since several years. He's spent a small fortune so far."

"He's one of the leading heads of the Army Human Resources Command. Perhaps he's sold information and someone's come behind it. That would also explain how he can have so much money."

"I don't think so," Steph shook her head. "I searched his person as thoroughly as possible, combed through the information with a fine-toothed comb, and no matter from which angle you look at him; he's a patriot through and through. I don't see him betraying his country and he comes from old money so there's no financial reason for betrayal."

"It could be something much simpler. How about a hit and run while under the influence?" Woody suggested.

"Whatever it is we need to find out and see whether we can use it to our advantage. I'm not above blackmailing that man if it gets Lester out of his contract."

"I guess that means you want to go to Washington?" Tank steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Exactly," Steph nodded. "I've thought about it the whole flight back from Germany and I'd like to leave today and see what I can dig up. Laura McDermot is living in Arlington; I'd like to talk to her in person. Then there's the said assistant. I want to meet with him and find out why he was sacked and whether he has any information that could be important for us. And last not least I want to tail McDermot when he withdraws the money to see where he's going with it. Since we don't know what we'll turn up and I promised Ranger to be as cautious as possible I'd like to take two of you with me. They'll need airtight covers and I want them to have no affiliation with the military. That of course narrows down the choice." Steph looked at the two men sitting next to each other that she had in mind. "Hector, Manny, would you accompany me to D.C.?"

It made sense. Hector was street and Manny had been a crime scene investigator for the NYPD before Ranger discovered him and made him an offer he couldn't deny. They were both on the small side, fit but not brawny and had the ability to vanish in a crowd. Plus neither one had been in the military and they both maintained a low profile within Rangeman. With the right cover they could become whomever Steph needed them to be.

"Querida," Hector held his right hand over his heart. "I'll follow you wherever you go."

"Yeah, wifey," Manny nodded. "You can count on us. We'll help you bring that general down."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**Washington D.C., Army Human Resources Command**

Duane McDermot sat in his spacious corner office overlooking the Potomac River and narrowed his eyes at the file in front of him. Lester Mateo Santos. The name alone made his blood boil. Earlier the day he was notified that Mañoso's condition was deteriorating, his return into active service no longer open for discussion. That left Santos as the only outlet for his burning anger. He needed to act with deliberation, to make sure that the missions he'd send the traitor on would not just test his limits but would be beyond his capabilities. Santos was supposed to suffer miserably and eventually die a wretched death. He'd been his son's wingman. He was supposed to have his back. He failed and for that he'd die, but only after he'd suffered. The shrill ringing of the phone on his desk brought McDermot out of his cravings for revenge and focus on the display showing the number of a four star general sitting in the Pentagon.

"McDermot?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Rumors have it that the days of the great Mañoso are history. Is that true?"

"Looks that way."

"Do you have a capable substitute? I have the rough draft of an assignment here on my desk that would have been right up Mañoso's alley, insoluble with just a tiny chance of survival."

McDermot's eyes fell on Lester's file lying in front of him and a diabolical smile graced his lips.

"Tell me more. I might just have what you need."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Darn! Will Steph be able to dig the general's grave before he can send Lester out on his next mission? And for what are the 1,500$ every other week? What might the assistant know that could help Steph? Questions over questions... Review away, Babes. I want to know how you feel. <strong>_


End file.
